


Just A Teen

by rachel_johnson1031



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kind of sorta of an Anti-Lindsey, M/M, Out of Character, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_johnson1031/pseuds/rachel_johnson1031
Summary: Brian Kinney is a 17-year-old father. His family had just moved from Georgia to Pittsburgh. What happens when he is faced with tough decisions about high school, life and meets a blond named, Justin, who changes everything?





	1. Arrival Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, it's Rachel. Here's another one of the those Brian and Justin high school stories we love. I've now been working on this story for the last year. I've learned so much since I started writing and really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Cowlip and Showtime.

17-year-old, Brian Kinney, had just now walked into the doors of his new high school. He and his family had moved to Pittsburgh from Georgia. It was him, his mother, Joan. His sister, Claire and the most important person to him, his son, Gus. Gus Adam Kinney was one and a half years old.

Brian and his friend, at the time, Lindsey Peterson had slept together. Once. And out of the equation of them being together and the fact that the condom broke, Lindsey had gotten pregnant. Lindsey’s parents did not approve of their teenage daughter having a baby out of wedlock. It was either the two get married or she gets an abortion. Joan, Brian's mother, having been raised in the church had highly disagreed with the fact of aborting her grandchild so the future grandparents made an agreement.

Lindsey wouldn’t get an abortion, but the two teenagers wouldn’t get married either. When the child was born, Brian would raise him, himself and Lindsey would be sent to California to live with her grandparents and go to an all-girls school.

The two haven’t been in contact since Gus was born.

Right by his side was his mother, Joan Kinney, and his son, Gus. The mother had walked in with her son to get his schedule and because Brian didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Brian?” Joan called out to her son and interrupted his thought.

“Yeah?” Brian said back to his mother.

“Are you ready?” she asked as she stepped up in front of him with Gus in her arms.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he muttered under his breath.

“Now, Brian, I know you didn’t like that we had to move, but we’ll make better money here in Pittsburgh. In Georgia, we barely had enough money to cover all of us, but here we will.” His mother said.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” the teen cut himself off.

“You’re going to miss Gus,” Joan filled in for him. “Oh, honey, I know you are. But separation will be good for both of you. It's unhealthy for you two to always be together.”

“I know,” Brian understood where his mother was coming from.

“Hey, you’re lucky we found a daycare in walking distance so you can pick him up while I’m at work.”

Brian snickered, “Yeah. I’ll pick him up every day until I can get the jeep fixed.”

“You know you can always borrow my car until then.”

The brunet burst out laughing. “I’m not driving that pieces of shit to school every day and back. Fuck no.”

“Brian!” the mother shirked as she covered her grandson’s ears. “Don’t say that around Gus.”

“Not like he’s going to repeat it.” the teen said. 

“Uck!” a voice from Joan’s arms screeched.

Joan simply gave her son a death glare before turning her attention towards her grandson. “Gus, you don’t say that. It’s not a nice word, okay?”

“Otay.” the child said quietly as he laid his head back down on his grandmother’s shoulder.

The older brunet just scoffed and turned his attention a different way.

“It’s a mother’s touch.”

“Whatever.” he muttered.

“Okay, let’s go get you checked in or I’ll be late for work.”

The three, eventually, found their way to the front office, a few minutes later.

Brian walked up to the desk, with his mother by his side with Gus and kindly said.

“Hello, my name’s Brian Kinney. I came here last week to register myself and a lady called me this morning saying my schedule was ready. I was wondering if I could get that.”

“Yes, sir. What’s the name again?”

“Brian Kinney.”

The lady at the desk began typing on her computer and came back with a response, quickly.

“Okay, I have your schedule. Did you turn in all paperwork that you got last week,” she asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Great,” she clicked around with her mouse a few more times before standing. “So, this is your schedule. At 8:25, two seniors that work here in the office as a class, will come in here and show you around and to all your classes.”

She took a card off the wall that was in a little container. “We have counselors here. You can talk to them about a schedule change if a class is too hard or too easy for you. Since your last name starts with a K, your counselor will be Mrs. Murillo and here’s her card. It just as her name, the last name of students she counsels to, and her email if you want to contact her via email.”

She walked over to the printer and grab a sheet of paper. “These are your classes. Now I’ll ask you this now. Were you in any advanced or college classes in Georgia?”

“I took calculus, AP lit, physics, and I took a foreign language.”

The lady nodded, “I can put you in all of those class. What was your foreign language?”

“It was Spanish 3.”

“Okay. I'll reprint you a new schedule.” She typed printed Brian out another schedule with all the correct classes then she picked a small, rectangular book. “This is your agenda. You can go anywhere around without it. This one is free. The next one, whether you lost it, it broke, it got stolen or whatever cost 10 dollars.” 

Just as she finished, two other teenagers, a boy, and a girl walked in.

“This is Melanie and Michael. They’re going to show you to your classes and stuff,” she turned to the two. “This is Brian.”

The brunet greeted the two with a handshake and a small hello.

“Who’s this little guy?” Michael asked as he pointed to Gus.

“Umm, he’s my…brother.” The brunet lied.

The was a new start for the teen. He didn’t want anyone to know that he had a kid.

“Brian,” Joan hissed.

“Mother.” He hissed back.

“Well, he adorable,” Melanie complimented the baby.

“Thanks.”

“Anyways, we're here to show around to all your classes and if you have any questions you can just ask,” Michael told the brunet.

“Do you have your schedule?” Melanie asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said and handed it to the brunette.

Melanie and Michael both looked down at the brunet’s classes.

“We have gym class, calculus, and lunch together,” Michael said with a smile.

“All seniors have sixth-period lunch, Michael,” Melanie said.

“Oh, right.”

Melanie shook her head and smile, “Anyway, we have AP lit and lunch together. But most of these you’ll have with Justin.”

“Who’s Justin?” he asked.

“He’s one of our friends. Amazing artist. Smart one in the group,” Melanie described her friend.

“Hey,” Michael frowned. “Hurtful.”

“Honest,” Brian muttered.

While Michael looked confused, Melanie laughed at what Brian said.

“What?”

“Nothing, Mikey,” Brian smirked.

“Okay,” Michael was about to blow up, but when heard the nickname Brian had given him, he smiled. “Can we just go. We’re on a time schedule.”

“Right,” the brunette remembered. “Let’s go.”

Brian turned to his other and handed Gus to her. “Take Gus to daycare and then go to work. I’ll pick him up later. Bye.”

And with that, he kissed his mother on the cheek. Kissed Gus on the forehead and walked out with the other two seniors.

For the next half an hour, Melanie and Michael showed Brian all over campus. As they continued to walk, Brian thought this school was weird. He missed his old school. He missed his friends in Georgia. But the person he missed most was Gus. He felt really bad about what he said earlier, but he wanted to blend in and hide at this school as much as he could.

“Okay, here’s your second period, which is calculus,” Michael said.

Melanie opened the door and walked in with Michael and Brian right behind her. Everyone in the room looked up as Brian looked around until he caught the pair of the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He continued to stare then broke the glance between the two when Melanie’s voice interrupted his thought.

“Hello, Mrs. Adams,” the brunette greeted the teacher. “This is Brian Kinney. He’s a new student from Georgia.”

“Well, sit your ass down, Brian Kinney. You’re just in time for our next lesson,” Mrs. Adams said as Brian and the rest of the room smirked at the teacher’s language. “You can sit next to Justin. Justin, wave.”

A blond in the back raised his hand and just like earlier, Brian and Justin locked eyes again.

 _Oh shit, blue eyes!_ Brian thought.

“That’s the Justin we were talking about,” Michael whispered to Brian.

Brian just nodded and began to walk to the back of the room. He glanced at the blond for a third time as he sat his stuff down. Blond hair, blue eyes, cute button nose, angelic face, and the most kissable, cherry-red pair a lips ever.

“Hey, I’m Brian,” The brunet said as he finally sat down.

The blond smiled. “I’m Justin,”

When Brian wasn’t paying attention, Justin studied the body of the gorgeous specimen that sat in the chair next to him. Chestnut hair with a few brownish-reddish highlights if you looked closely enough, muscles everywhere, skinny, tall, and the most amazing pair of hazel eyes. Justin wanted to draw the brunet for hours and he would find a way just to do that.

Brian was known to have the best gaydar ever. It never lied. After almost sitting in that class for not even half an hour yet, Brian’s dick grew more and harder as he tried to move closer and closer to the blond to get their knees to touch. The blond didn’t seem to mind at all, Brian noticed, so maybe he was going to take it up a notch.

The brunet looked down at his lovely blond acquaintance and saw that he was hard too.

 _Perfect_ , he though.

He took his pencil that he had been using and dropped in right underneath Justin. The blonde’s legs were open so I’d be the perfect excuse.

“Hey, Justin,” Brian whispered over to his classmate.

Justin, who didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything else but the sketch he was working on, jumped when he heard his name being called.

“Whoa, calm down, where’s the fire,” Brian joked.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he blushed a little. “What were you saying?”

“I only said your name.”

“Right,” he muttered. “Um…Brian.”

The two both laughed quietly at the blond obliviousness.

“I, actually, needed to ask you something,”

“Yeah-um...sure. What is it? What’s up.” He stammered.

Go time.

“Have you seen my pencil. I had it a second ago and now it’s gone.”

“Your pencil?”

Brian smirked. “Yes. That is what I said, right.”

“Yeah. Um...”

The blond began looking around the for the lost pencil while the brunet sat back and watched as the plan was going smoothly.

“I’m sorry, Brian. I don’t see it.”

“Oh, wait,” Brian said. “There it is.”

“Where?” the blond asked.

“Right underneath you. I’ll get it.”

And before the blond could say or do anything, Brian had reached right in the middle and the blonde’s legs leaned down and picked up his pencil.

He slowly made his way back up, dragging his blond against the blonde’s crotch and heard him gasp as he felt that the blond was hard too.

 “I got it. Thanks, Justin.” Brian said as the blond next to him stared at him in shock with his mouth wide open.

 

…………………………

  _After school…_

“Hey, Brian, wait up,” Brian turned around when he heard his name to find Michael, Justin and two other guys walking towards him. “You heading home?”

“Na, I’ve got to pick up Gus.”

“Who’s Gus?” the tall flamboyant boy asked.

“It’s his brother, right,” Michael asked towards Brian and the brunet nodded. “Brian, this is Emmett and Ted. You already know Justin.”

“Yeah, hi,” Justin said while the other boys greeted him with a small wave.

Brian looked down at his watch and sighed. “Look, guys, I would love to stay and chat, but I’ve got to go.”

“Hey, why don’t we go with you and then we can go get something to eat at the diner,” Michael suggested.

“Michael, I don’t think that such a good idea,” Justin said trying to talk his friend out of the idea.

“No, baby, I think it’s a great idea,” Emmett said towards Justin. “Are we walking or driving cause the diner’s not a long walk from here.”

“Walking. The daycare’s just off the corner of Liberty Avenue and my car still isn’t fixed.”

“Really? Cause the diner we go to is on Liberty Avenue, too. Liberty Diner. Michael’s mom, Debbie, works there,” Ted commented.

“I still don’t think we should bother him,” Justin muttered under his breath so one could hear him, but Brian did.

“Justin’s right. You guys probably don’t want to spend your Wednesday afternoon with a one-year-old.”

“Nonsense, I love babies. They’re so cute and adorable. Pleases?” Emmett begged.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin said right as Emmett said.

“Yes,”

Brian shrugged his should and nodded his head in agreement and began to walk.

Michael, Emmett, Ted and a not so happy Justin walked down the road with the brunet. It was unconformable awkward silence until Emmett broke it.

“So, Brian where did you move from?”

“Georgia.” He replied.

“Why’d you move?” Ted asked.

“I don’t know. My mom and my sister, Claire, hated it, but I loved it,” he paused. “It was going well til the last couple years and then everything just went downhill,” Brian explained.

“That sucks,” Michael commented.

“Yep,”

A few more minutes later and the boys arrived at the corner of Liberty Avenue, where the daycare was. Brian pressed the call button, at the front of the building, to the front desk and a lady answered.

“May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m here to pick up Gus Kinney.”

The line when dead and a click sound was made to let them know the door was open. Brian held open the door so the guys could walk in before him. The brunet walked up to the front desk and was greeted by the same woman from the intercom.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Gus Kinney.”

“Relation?”

Brian’s heart started beating fast. What did he say? Could he say he was Gus’ father? No, the guys were right there. Could he say he was Gus’ brother? Never know ‘til you try.

“I’m his um…brother.”

“ID?”

Brian pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out his licenses and handed it to the lady.

“Brian Kinney,” she made a few types on the computer. “Hmm, that’s strange. On here it has you listed as the…”

“I know what it has me listed as. Can you just tell me where he’s at, please?” Brian cut her off before should finish her sentence.

“Of course,” she said nervously after the brunet snapped. “Last door, down the hall. Has one year- old and below on the door.”

The teen thanked her and grabbed his ID from out of her hand.

“Um…” Brian started as he turned back to the group. “You can wait out here. I won’t be long.”

All of them nodded while Brian began to walk back to the one and below room. He opened the door quietly when he saw that the lights were off. He looked around the room and saw a few cribs, but immediately found the one his son was in when he saw his name on the side of the crib. He walked over to the crib with his son’s name on it and smiled at the sight he had just witness with his eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re the father?”

Brian turned around to find a middle-aged woman standing behind him. “Your mother dropped him off this morning and said that his teenage father would be picking him up. Brian, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Did he cause you any problems?” he asked as he picked up his sleeping son.

“Not at all. He was a perfect angle. He’s been asleep for a while now,” she gasped. “Oh, where are my manners. I’m Kelly, by the way,”

“It was nice meeting you, Kelly, but I must be going. I have friends waiting for me in the lobby.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for keeping you.” Kelly apologized.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow. Same time.”

“Alright, bye.”

Brian picked up Gus’ diaper bag and walked back out the to lobby with a sleep Gus in his arms.

“Oh my lord, he’s so adorable.” Emmett was the first one to notice Brian’s returned and cooed at the baby.

“Shh, Em. He’s asleep.” Justin quieted his friend.

“Ooops, sorry,”

“It’s okay. He’s been asleep for a while now. He should wake up soon.”

Speaking of waking up, Gus, then, began to stir as he felt himself being moved around. The one-year-old opened his eyes and lifted his head and smiled at the person who was holding him.

“Dada.”

Oh shit!


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian explains the "Dada" incident. Brian and Justin get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-)

“What did he just call you?” Justin asked in confusion.

“Sounded like he said; Dada,” Ted answered.

“I thought you said he was your brother,” Michael said.

“He is,” Brian confirmed. “I guess he just wants my dad. We look a lot alike.”

“Oh…” all four teens said simultaneously.

“Dada…Dada.” Gus continued.

“Why does he keep saying it?” Emmett asked.

Brian shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe we should head home.” 

“But…”

“No, guys, I’m sorry. Maybe another time.”

Michael looked around the group and saw everyone nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, guys. And sorry again.” Brian thanked them and carried Gus out of the building.

When they were far away from Liberty Avenue, Brian began to talk Gus’ ear off.

“Damn it, Gus. Did you really have to do that in there? In front of all of them? I don’t want them to know that I have a kid. Georgia was really hard for us already. No one can know. You have to promise me that you won’t tell any of your one-year-old friends,” Brian then looked down at his son and saw his son smile. “I know. I know, but you’d be able to talk if you’d stop drooling. Ugh! You are so hard to stay mad at, you know?”

 

………………..

Kinney Residents…

“Here,” Brian gave his son to his mother. “Take your son.”

“You mean my grandson.” She asked as she took Gus into her arms and started to coo at the baby. “Wait, is this about what happened this morning?”

“Yeah,” the teen answered and took a seat at the table. “I went to pick him up from daycare and a few guys from school came with so we could go to the diner afterward. Anyways when I picked him up he was asleep and in the lobby he woke up and called me Dada.”

“So?”

“He called me Dada in front of them.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah,”

“So, what’d you tell them.”

Brian nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Um…I kind of told them he was calling for Dad cause we kind of look alike.”

“Brian, why the hell would you do that?” Joan hissed.

“Mom, you know I don’t want to be known as the ‘teenage father’ here. Everyone in Georgia knew. I don’t want to be that here. I want to start new.”

“But, you are!” Joan yelled. “Yes, we came here to get a new fresh start and I understand it’s hard, but lying is just going to make it worse. You, Brian Adam Kinney, are a teenage father. Deal with it.”  

“Mom, it’s not that easy!” Brian argued back.

“Brian, who are you lying for? Gus or you?” college student, Claire Kinney said from the opposite side of the table.

“Well, if you were in my position, you’d understand.”

“Brian, honey, your sister’s right. And I’m way too old to have a one-year-old.”

The room erupted into a sea of laughter.

“What about in his teenage years?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“No, thanks, I’ll pass,”

Joan handed her grandson back to Brian.

“Dinner’s ready. I’m going to go finish unpacking. I have one more box and then we’ll be all moved in. Yay!” the grandmother announced as she stood from the table and began walking out of the kitchen.

“Ay!” the baby cheered from Brian’s arms.

“That’s right, Gussy. Yay!” Brian congratulated his son with a kiss on the forehead.

Joan turned around and stood at the kitchen door watching her two favorite boys together. Before she knew it. There were tears in her eyes. She was so proud of the amazing job Brian had done raising Gus so far and couldn’t wait for more years to come.   

 

……………………

Same Time-Taylor Residents…

 

“You’re obsessed.”

“I am not, Daph. I just…I don’t know.” Justin stuttered.

“You just want to get in his pants.”

“Daph! You perv!” Justin yelled and began hitting his friend with the pillow beside him.

“Okay! Okay!” Daphne gasped out and began to laugh once Justin movements slowly stopped.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“Well, you better find out soon cause if you don’t, I’ll give him my number.”

“It’s not like he would call you so after he rejects you, could you give him my number? He would totally call me,” then a sparkle appeared in Justin’s eyes. “I mean we were basically eye fucking each all second period.”

 “And third and fifth and lunch, too.” Daphne filled in for her friend. “All I’m saying is don’t force anything.”

“I’m not going to do anything.” He reassured the girl.

“You know what; you should ask him out on a date Friday.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, maybe you could go to the bowling alley and then to the diner to get something to eat,” Daphne suggested.

“A date?” the blond repeated.

“Yes, a date, you idiot.”

The blond didn’t even have to think about it for a second when he replied.

“Absolutely not.”

“What?! Come one, Jus, why not?”

“What if he says no? Are you trying to make my first date a horrible one?”

“It’s not a date until he says yes and don’t think of it as a date. Think of it as just hanging out.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Daph.”

“Of course I am,” Daphne got up from her friend’s couch and sighed. “Well, I got to go. Now, you can go back to drawing your hubby-to-be.”

“He is not my hubby-to-be. It’s just hanging out. Well, not until he says yes or if he even says yes.”

“He will,” Daphne said in a singing voice and walked out the front door.

Justin smiled at his friend. He loved her so much. She’d had been his friend since kindergarten and without her, he’d probably be dead right now. Well, not dead, but slowly spinning himself into a spiral of insanity.

The blond picked up his sketch pad and looked through it with a big sunshine smile on his face. He had only known Brian for not even a whole 24 hours and was already crushing hard. The number one thing that was on his mind was the brunet on the page.

 

…………………………

Friday- After School…

 

“So, do you want to go to my house today?” Justin asked as he and Brian walked to his car from the gym, Brian’s last period.

For the last week, Brian and Justin had been working on a partner assignment for physics. After school, the boys would go pick Gus up, drop him off at Brian’s house and then go to Justin’s.

“Nope, I can’t today. I have to watch Gus. My mom has a PFLAG meeting.”

“Oh, I bet it sucks that you have to watch your brother.”

“Yeah,” Brian replied. It totally sucks having to watch your own kid.

“So, I have something to ask you,” Justin said a few minutes after of awkward silence.

“You know, saying that you have to ask me something or tell me something really defeats the purpose of the actual statement. Now, I can’t give you my excitement, my emotions towards the situation.” Brian informed from as he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up.

“Would you go on a date with me?” the blond blurted out.

Just then, Brian started coughing from the cigarette smoke that he collected in his lungs.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

The brunet coughed a few more times and chocked out, “I’ll be alright.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“How come?”

“How come what?”

“Why shouldn’t you have asked me?”

Justin sighed. “Well, if you’re going to die, I would think the answer would be no and if it was that surprising or you’re straight- “

“What makes you think I’m straight?”

“I don’t know, the fact that every single girl in this school flirts with you.”

“Doesn’t mean I do it back,” the brunet said. “Where were you planning on taking me on this date?”

“Nowhere now.”

“Where, Justin.” He demanded.

“The bowling alley and then to the diner, but would you?”

“Depends on if you think I’m straight. When’s this date?”

Justin blushed thinking that he might have a chance with Brian. “Tomorrow.”

“Alright, if I show up, you’ll have your answer- “

“And if you don’t?”

“But, if I do,” Brian ignored the blonde's question. “You have to kiss me at the end of the date.”

Justin felt his face heat up very quickly after the brunet’s statement. “What?”

“You heard me. If I show tomorrow night, you have to kiss me at the end of the date.”

“You’re not serious, are you?”

“Only one way to find out,” Brian called out from over his should as he walked in the direction of the daycare leaving a confused and shocked Justin behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I know it was a little short, but I should have the next chapter done in a couple days. Maybe by tomorrow. R&R. Thanks again for reading


	3. The Date

_Early Morning- Taylor Residents_

“Hey, Mom.” Justin greeted his mother, Jennifer Taylor, as he came into the kitchen for his breakfast.

“Good morning, sweetie. You’re up early today.” Jennifer noticed.

“Yeah.”

“Is there a reason to that?” the older blonde asked.

Justin smiled. “I kind of sort of have a date.”

“With whom?”

Craig Taylor, Justin father, said as he came into the kitchen as well.

“Um…just someone from school.”

Justin father didn’t know he was gay, but his mother. He begged his mother on his knees not to tell his father. Craig Taylor was a homophobic bigot. If he ever found out his son was gay Justin couldn’t even imagine what he would do.

“Is it Robert Hendricks’ daughter. Um…what’s her name?”

“September.” Justin filled in for his father.

Justin hated her. She was a snobby, rich, spoiled brat and a transfer student from one of the private school in the area. He didn’t know what she did to get transferred to a public school, but the girl gave him a headache. He sadly had to put up with her on some occasions with her being Daphne’s friend. She was always on of the girls that flirted with Brian.

Craig and September father, Robert, were business associate.  Both families would come together and have dinner at the local country club while their fathers did business. 

“What kind of name is that?” Craig muttered. “Anyways, is it September? I heard she’s a very lovely girl.”

“No, it’s not her. Last time I heard she already had a boyfriend.” Justin said.

“Really, son? Next time you have to be quicker.”

“Noted.”

Jennifer was, obviously, listening to the conversation and saw her son’s discomfort about the subject. She had an idea.

“Hey, Justin, want to come sit out in my car with me?”

Justin looked at this mother strangely, but then understood why she wanted to go outside.

“Yeah, sure. I could use some fresh air.”

The mother and son left the room and walked out the front door and to the old blonde car.

“So, who is this guy?” Jennifer asked as they closed their door.

“His name his Brian, but it’s not a definite date.”

“What does that mean?”

“You tell me,” he brought his hands to his face. “I accused him of being straight because every single girl in our school flirts with him. Even September. I hate her.”

“Yeah, she a slut.” Jennifer blurted out.

“Mom!” Justin faced turned from a pale color to a blood red. He was shocked with his mother’s confession.

“Justin, honey, I know stuff. She got transferred to Pittsburgh high because she got caught for doing a sex tape at her old school-“

“WHAT?!” Justin was again flabbergasted about what he was hearing.

“You didn’t let me finish. With her English teacher.”

Justin gasped. “You’re joking.”

“Do you really think she has a boyfriend like you told your father?”

“I just made that up, but I don’t know. Daphne said that she was fooling around with someone. I don’t know if they’re dating or not, though.”

“See? Slut.” Both blondes laughed. “Anyways, tell me about Brian.”

Justin sighed and smiled getting dreamy eyes just thinking about him.

“Oh my, gosh, Mom, he’s perfect. Gorgeous as hell. Tall, skinny, beautiful tan. You can just tell he works out. Cherry red lips. You could just kiss them for hours. Chestnut hair with red highlight. And the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes, ever. Mom, he’s flawless.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s not flawless. Everyone has something. Just be careful. He sounds too good to be true.”

The blond smiled. “I’m telling you, Mom, he’s real, but he’s confusing.”

“Like how?”

“I told you how every girl flirts with him and I accused him of being straight. Well, Daphne told me to ask him if he wanted to go out on a date so I asked while he lit up a cigarette and I just came out and asked ‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’ and he choked on the smoke.”

Jennifer then began to laugh. “Oh, Justin. That’s not nice.”

“It wasn’t my fault. So he basically said, if I show I’m gay and you have to kiss me at the end of the date.” He told his mother with a massive blush on his face.

“He’s gay. No straight man would ever think of a gay kiss.”

“Maybe he’s curious.”

“You and I both know that a person’s sexuality is determined by the age of six or even before birth.”

The blond scoffed. “PSA much, Mom?”

“Hush. Now, where is this date?”

“Bowling alley then to the diner. I promise to make my curfew.”

“You better. Your father’s going out a town for a few days and your sister and I are going to go see one of my girlfriends. No parties-“

“I know, I know.”

“Okay, I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

 

_Kinney Residents…_

 

Justin wasn’t the only one that had the plan to wake up early. Brian had set his alarm clock to wake him up at a little after a couple hours after sunrise.

“Wahh!!!!”

Brian smiled and got up, put a pair of sweat pants on and walked over to his son’s crib.

“Thank you, Sonnyboy, for the wake-up call.”

Gus looked up and smiled at his father. Brian returned the smile and laid Gus down on the changing table to change his diaper before going upstairs for breakfast.

After he was done changing Gus, Brian went upstairs and found that his mother and sister weren’t up yet. The brunet set the baby down in the highchair and moved it by the stove so he could watch his son while he cooked.

“Brian?” the teen turned around to find his mother standing in the kitchen doorway. “What are you doing up so early and on a Saturday?”

Brian handed his mother a cup of coffee and smiled. “Today’s a very important day, Mother.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes,” Brian muttered. Joan moved over to the table and sat.

“So, what’s so important?”

“I kind of have a date. With this guy.”

Joan gasped. “You have a date?”

“Yep.”

“With an actual boy?”

“No, Mother, he’s fake. I made him up.” The teen said sarcastically.

“Brian.” Joan smiled and chuckled. “I’m so happy for you. Who is it? It’s not that Michael guy we met on your first day?”

“Oh god no, it’s not Mikey. It’s one of his friends. Justin.”

“The boy’s house you’ve been going to every afternoon this week?”

“Yeah. He asked me yesterday if I could come over to his house so we could work on our physics project, but I told him I had to watch Gus. Anyways he said he had a question and then he asked me.”

“Guessing you said yes?”

The teen frowned as he pulled his lips into his mouth. “Not exactly.”

“What’d you mean?”

Brian sighed and set his mother’s breakfast now on the table in front of her. “When he asked, he immediately regretted it and said something about me being straight so I told him if I showed up he’d know his answer and he would have to kiss me at the end of the date.”

“Why does he think you’re straight?”

“Because of every single girl at school, that flirts with me.”

“Well, just be careful tonight. He sounds like a really nice person so don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you.”

“Mom!” Brian hissed. “It’s supposed to be the other way around. You’re supposed to kill him if he hurts me.”

“He’s not lying.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

A few hours had passed since Brian had made breakfast for everyone. And it was also getting around the time when Gus needs to be put down for his nap.

“Mom, I’m going to go put Gus down for his nap and then be outside in garage working on the Jeep.”

“Okay, honey.”

…………………..

 

_Later…_

 

“Yes. Come on. Yes! Hahaha! Mom, get in here!” Brian said as he opened the car door with a smile on his face.

For months on end, Brian had been working his ass off to fix his jeep that he had bought and had now finally got it working.

Joan through the garage door open and came out into the driveway. “Brian, what is it? Gus is asleep.”

 But then the mother's smile began to grow from the sound coming from her son’s car.

“Mom, you hear that, right?”

“You finally got her up and running. Oh, Brian, I’m so proud of you,” the mother said as she went up to her son and tried to hug him but pulled back immediately. “Eww, you’re all sweaty and greasy.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, make sure you shower before you go out for a spin.”

“Alright. I’ll go shower and then take Gus out.”

Joan smiled. “Well, you two have fun.”

 

…………………………………

 

“So, you’re going out on a date with him?”

“Oh my gosh, how many times do I have to explain this?” the blond muttered. “Em, I told you he might show. He might not. It all depends.”

“Then why are we here?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. I just having a feeling he’s going to show up.”

“And you’re going to kiss…” Emmett began.

“Fall madly into each other’s arms…” Michael continued.

“Then fuck.” Ted finished.

“Ted…Teddy!” Emmett, Justin, and Michael scowled at their friend and chuckled a little.

“Then again,” Emmett stated. “Maybe Teddy has a point. I mean, you guys eye fuck each other all the time.”

Justin gasped. “We do not.”

“But, wouldn’t you want to know how it felt to be fucked by him,” Michael asked moving closer Justin.

“Feeling his hot, hard, long cock move in and out of you at any speed you wanted?” Emmett mimicked Michael’s moving and also put arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Guys, stop it,” Justin said as he removed Emmett’s arms and continued to move down the aisle. “May I remind you I’m a virgin?”

“Oh, we know, sweetie. Everyone know.” The flamboyant teen informed his friend.

“It’s all over the local channel 6 news,” Ted commented.

“Oh fuck! It’s true everyone knows.” Justin said as the color from his faced dropped down to his feet.

“That’s why you must have him now,” Michael said.

Ted whispered. “Feeling his hot hard body rubbing against you.”

“To smell the scent of that delicious man that anyone could eat up in second.”

“Oh god, Em, he smells like expensive cologne and cigarettes. It’s a very musky and manly smell that just makes me go crazy.”

“Well, then, let’s go get you newly fucked by the man of your dreams and fucked by the heavenly smell.”

All four teens were turning around about to leave the department but heard a familiar voice at the end of the aisle.

“Okay, Gussy, the cologne department. Which one smells better? Peace, Phoenix or Gold Temptation?” the voice from the end of the aisle asked.

Justin, Michael, Emmett, and ted turned around to see Brian standing looking at cologne samples with Gus.

Emmett gasped and whispered to Teddy. “Is he shopping for cologne?”

“I don’t know. I think so.” Ted replied.

Justin wasn’t listening to his friends. He was too busy watching the brunet talking to the baby.

“We want to go for an ‘I’m hot, but I’m not desperate’ fragrant. We don’t want him to think we’ve been thinking about this all day, do we?”

Justin smiled a huge sunshine smile. Got you, he thought. The blond made his way over to the brunet and waited for him to noticed his presence.

“Which one are you buying?” the blond asked and startled the brunet.

The brunet turned around and smiled. “Well, isn’t it the infamous Justin Taylor.”

“Brian.” The blond greeted his crush. “So, which one are you buying?”

“I don’t know.” He said as he picked up one of the fragrant and smiled. “Maybe this one.”

“Gold Temptation,” he muttered and cocked an eyebrow at the brunet. “Tempting.”

“Very. Think my date will like it?”

A shy smiled grew upon Justin’s face. “Pretty sure he will.”

“He?”    

“Me, specifically.”

“Elly!” Gus screamed from Brian’s arms.

Brian looked up and saw Kelly, Gus daycare teacher, walking towards the two.

“Hello, Gus.” She greeted the baby then gave a seductive look towards his father. “Hello, Brian.”

“Kelly.” He nodded towards the woman.

“Who’s your friend, Brian?” Justin asked.

“This is Gus’ daycare teacher. Kelly, this is Justin.”

“So, Brian…” the woman completely ignored Justin. “So, Brian, have you’ve doing those exercise with Gus. Helping him with flash cards and stuff.”

Brian nodded nonchalantly. “Yeah, Kelly, we have.”

“Well, you have my number. Just call if you need some help.”

She winked at the brunet, glared at the blond then walked away from the both of them without a glance back.

“Who was that?”

“I told you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” Brian said and took Gus and the cart to a different department.

“What an asshole,” Emmett said as he came up behind, witnessing what had just happened. “She looked like she was mid-thirties. What is she doing flirting with a high school senior?”

“He was as guilty as her, Em,” Ted commented. “He was staring at her ass as she walked away.”

But the blond remained quiet.

“Justin? Sweetie?”

The blond stood motionless but replied. “What just happen?”

And that’s when the rant came into play.

“I mean, all week at school he’s all flirty and smiling and seductive, but now he was just being an asshole. I don’t know what I ever saw in him. He must have some sick cougar fetish. That’s discussing. I hate him. He can go to hell.”

“Now, Jus, you don’t mean that,” Michael commented. “Why don’t just us four go to the bowling alley tonight and just have a guy’s night.”

The rest agreed with their friend and they were on their soon forgetting about the incident, except Justin.

…………………………………

“You know; I’m not surprised he didn’t show up,” Justin said as him, Ted, Emmett, and Michael walked onto Liberty Avenue.

“Excuse me?” Emmett huffed. “I thought we were going to forget about him. No mentions of him or his sexy hot body.”

Justin groaned. “Ugh! You’re not helping.”

“We so have to hook you up with someone at Babylon tonight,” Michael said. “You’re going to need it.”

“But, I don’t want to go home with a complete stranger.” The blond protested.

Ted opened the door to the diner and replied. “But, that’s what’s hot about it. The fun. The excitement.”

“The danger,” Justin added. “I just want him. He’s so much better than a stranger.”

“Hey, Deb looks like someone didn’t get any tonight.” A particular brunet said coming up behind Justin and forcefully turned him around. “Think I can satisfy the hunger?”

“You go for it, kiddo.”

“Well, only one way to find out, right?”

And with that, the brunet leaned forward and kissed Justin right on the lips. The blond stood still for a moment still shocked at what he was seeing but responded quickly to the kiss by wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck. Brian’s tongue then dragged a wet path across Justin’s lips and the blond’s mouth immediately opened as Brian’s tongue found its way into Justin’s mouth.

Cheers, hollers, hoots and whistles filled the diner as the teens continued their make out scene in front of everyone. When the cheering died down, Justin broke off the kiss and touched his lips while staring back into those hazel eyes that will haunt him forever.

“Wow.” He whispered.

And Brian did the same. “Wow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. R&R


	4. Just Be Honest With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I hope I’m not late.” Brian grinned.

“No, no, you’re just in time.” Justin smiled back.

“Good. Good,” Brian looked behind the blond and found Emmett, Michael, and Ted glaring at him. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he said turning back to Justin.

The blond smiled at the brunet nervousness towards his friends. “I’d like that.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and walked passed his friend with the brunet behind him.

“Mikey, Emmy Lou, Theodore.” Brian greeted them out their way out.

“I can’t believe you. You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s true, I am.” Do you want to go to the park and sit or something?”

“Yeah, you can explain yourself from earlier.”

The two teens walked down Liberty Ave and to the local park by the Liberty Liquor store. Brian found a bench and sat himself down and pulled Justin with him.

“So, you kissed me…” Justin began.

“Yeah.”

“And does that mean you’re gay. You are, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?” Brian joked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you just kissed me in front of like 20 people?”

“Yeah, that would do it.”

“So, who was that Kelly woman at the store today?”

“Oh, that was Gus’ teacher. She a bit of a crush on me.”

“A bit?” Justin laughed. “I wouldn’t call that ‘a bit’. I call that she wants to get in your pants.”

“Well, there’s only one person I want to do that too.”

The blond flushed in color so Justin changed the subject. “So, how do you know Debbie. You know she’s Michael’s mom, right.”

“Yeah, I know. She the president of PFLAG and my mom’s on the board. I met her a couple weeks before I started school. we were talking about you.”

“Oh god,” Justin exclaimed as he put his face in his hands. “What’d she say?”

“Nothing embarrassing. Just that if I hurt you they’ll be a lot of people who’ll have my balls.”

“Sound like Debbie.” Justin agreed.

“But, I told her that I wouldn’t. you’re too valuable to hurt. One of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” The brunet muttered while the blond smiled. “No wonder she calls you sunshine. Beautiful blond hair. The smile that can light up a fucking room.”

“I can’t believe she told you that. I’m embarrassed.”

“She didn’t tell me anything. She was only like ‘You better not hurt, Sunshine’. And from there on I was able to put the pieces together and figure out who she was talking about.”

Justin chuckled. “Are you telling me that you think I’m beautiful and I have a smile that can lit up a fucking room?”

“Yeah,” Brian ran his hand through the blond mop of hair. “It’s very beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Brian hand trailed down the back of the blond’s neck and stopped. Justin brought his hand up to Brian’s wrist which he was able to pull the brunet close and…

“Wait.”

Justin pulled back. “What?”

“As much as I want to kiss you, and I do…”

“Good then kiss me.” The blond cut him off.

Brian laughed. “I’m going to kiss you a lot. And, eventually, people are going to start asking questions so…”

“So…”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes, boyfriend. All one word. Zero spaces. Unless you want there to be.”

“No, no,” Justin gave the brunet a huge sunshine smiled and laughed. “I want to be your boyfriend. All one word.”

“So, I guess that makes us official.”

“Yeah, I guess it does. So, um…do you wanna make out or something?” Brian looked up into Justin’s eyes. Shock was written all over his face. “Oh, god, I shouldn’t of have asked…”

But Justin couldn’t finish his sentences because Brian had already crashed their lips together. They were going to be like that for a while.

…………………….

_2 Months Later…_

“There’s my awesome, amazing stud.” Justin greeted his boyfriend.

Brian and Justin had now been officially dating for two months. Getting to know one another was fun and very interesting, but Brian still hadn’t told Justin the biggest secret of all. Gus wasn’t his brother. He was his son.

The two teens eloped each other in a big hug, but Justin immediately pulled back. “My very sticky, hot, awesome, and amazing stud.”

“At least you mentioned I was hot, Sunshine. I just got out of gym class and Coach made us do laps.”

“Don’t you have practice after school?”

Brian had been on the school’s soccer team for about a couple months. He had played on a team back in Georgia and when Justin found out and go to see Brian’s moves, the blond encouraged his boyfriend to try out for the team here.

“Yeah, I do, but I promise to make it to the diner right after practice.”

“You better,” Justin said as he was just about to lean in and kiss his boyfriend when a voice from the end of the hall startled both of them.

“Kinney!” and the voice belong to none other, Christopher Hobbs.

Brian and Justin quickly broke apart before Hobbs had reached them.

“This fag bothering you, Kinney,” Hobbs asked.

“No, he’s not bothering me, but you are,” Brian spat.

“Watch your fucking mouth!” Hobbs hissed.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Justin said to Hobbs.

Chris turned towards Justin and shoved the blond him up against the lockers. “What did you say, faggot?”

“Get your fucking hands off of him,” Brian pushed Chris away from Justin. “Are you okay, Sun…Justin.”

Justin nodded and smiled at his boyfriend’s braver.

Brian turned back to Hobbs and hissed. “Stay the fuck away from him, Hobbs.”

“what? Can't the little faggot stand up himself? Come and hang out with me and the team. If you stand around him too long, you might get infected.”

“Being gay is not an infection. And why the hell is it any of your business who Brian hangs out with?” Justin snapped.

“I don’t know, just that fact that he never hangs out with me and the team, but is always around you little fag squad. I wonder why.”

Brian and Justin stayed quiet.

“Exactly what I thought.”

Chris walked off leaving the two boyfriends alone. Brian sank to the floor and leaned his head back against the lockers.

“Brian,” Justin sat next to his boyfriend and ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Why are we together?”

“What? Are you questioning our relationship?”

“Yeah, maybe I am,” Brian faced the blond. “Why would you want to be with someone who hides.”

“Brian- “

“No. I’m a scared little, pussy, faggot. I’m hiding from the truth.”

“That’s so not true.”

“Yes, it is. You know it is.”

“Babe, you are the bravest person I know…”

“You’re kidding me, right. I'm brave? Justin, where ever you go, you don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not. You’re out and proud and you’re with someone who hides.”

“That’s not true. My dad still doesn’t know I’m gay. When I asked you out on that date a couple months ago, I told my mom and my dad heard and asked who I was going out with. I lied to him and told him it was nobody and he asked it was September.”

“September?” Brian asked. “You hate September.”

“I know, but I’m scared as hell, Brian. That my dad will kick me out. That he’ll hate me. Brian, it’s my decision who I date and if I want to date you, then oh well.”

“Why are making this harder than it needs to be?”

“Why are you trying to break off this wonder relationship we have?”

Brian sighed in frustration. “You’re right. I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay.”

“You know what? You deserve better- “

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to break this off.”

“No, Sunshine, listen,” Brian grabbed Justin’s face each other looking into the other’s eyes. “You deserve better so…I’m going to quit the soccer team. I’m going to talk to Coach at practice.”

“What are you talking about? You love the soccer team” Justin protested taking Brian’s hands off his face and into his hands.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I love you more.”

“Well, I’m glad you feel that way, but…wait. What did you just say?”

Brian’s eyes widen. “Justin…”

“No, did…did you just say you loved me?”

Brian turned away from Justin not making direct eye contact.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while,” Brian admitted. “, but, I guess I just couldn’t figure out a way to say it. Sunshine, I’m so sorry.”

“Why the hell are you apologizing? The was the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian on the lips deeply. Brian kissed back and moved Justin in his arms so the blond was straddling his lap. What the teens hadn’t’ noticed was that Michael, Emmett, Ted, Melanie, and Daphne had been walking in that direction and saw the whole scene.

“Say it,” Justin said after he broke off the kiss.

“Say what?”

“You know what?”

“Okay, okay. I love you, twat. I’ve loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. Happy?”

“I’m very happy because I love you, too.”

The two teens went back to making out as their friend stood there and watched, well, except Melanie, who was rolling her eyes.

“How long do we stand here until telling them were here?” Michael asked.

“We stop them in the middle of fucking,” Ted commented.

“No,” Daphne protested. “Have ‘em go all the way. That’d be hot as hell.”

“Christ, I can’t believe I hang out with fags all day. I really need to find so more dykes.” Melanie complained.

“Considering you’re the only one t this school, I suggest you go to Liberty and find yourself a hot sugar mama.”

“Teddy, hush, you know Melanie loves us,” Emmett told his friend. “Did you hear what he said?”

“Who?”

“Both of them,” Emmett answered.

“Yeah, the ‘L’ word.” Melanie sneered.

“Don’t make fun of them. I think it’s sweet.” Daphne said.

“Well, as we know, all sweet things must come to an end,” Emmett said. The flamboyant teen walked over to the couple and knelt to the ground beside the boyfriends and spoke in a deep voice. “No PDA in the hallway, boys.”

Brian and Justin pulled apart and Brian hit his head against the locker.

“Shit.”

“Oh my gosh, Brian, are you okay?” Justin caressed the back of his boyfriends’ head.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Brian turned back to Emmett. “What the fuck was that, Honeycutt?”

“Hey, it’s better than getting caught by a teacher.” Emmett pointed out. “And don’t call me Honeycutt.”

“We heard the whole thing,” Daphne said. “We also heard the ‘L’ word.”

“Daphne, if you’re implying that Justin and I are dykes then you got it all wrong. I happen to be a proud member of cock town.”

“Sounds like someone isn’t getting any,” Ted muttered.

“Ted! Shut the fuck up!” Justin glared at Ted.

“Wait. Are you saying you guys haven’t had sex yet?” Michael asked.

“Oh my god, I really don’t want to have this conversation so stop fucking talking!” Justin hissed at his friend.

“So, he doesn’t know?” Daphne asked ignoring Justin request.

“Know what?” Brian asked curiously at what his friend were talking about.

“Jesus Christ,” Justin muttered. “I’m a virgin, okay.”

“That’s it? You’re a virgin?” Brian asked raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah.” The blond said nervously.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Justin was flabbergasted. “That’s it?”

“Well, it’s a lot better than having an STD. not saying that I wouldn’t love you if you did, but…yeah.”

“That’s true. You know how Ma feels about protection.” Michael agreed.

“So, Brian,” Emmett asked. “Are you a virgin?”

Brian hesitated for a moment. Should he tell the gang that he and Lindsey slept together and the result of that was Gus, too?

Brian turned towards Justin and asked. “Walk me out to my car?”

“Sure.”

The two teens stood up and walked pass their friends out to the parking lot, hand in hand. Brian walked Justin over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for him like a gentleman. After Justin got in the car, Brian walked over tot eh driver side and got in.

“So, what was that about?” Justin started with a question.

“I don’t think it was any of their business if I am or not.”

“Is it mine?”

“Baby, ask me and I’ll answer.”

“Honestly?”

“Promise?”

“Are you virgin?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh…”

Silence so followed after that moment.

“That doesn’t affect us, does it?”

“Of course it does, Brian. You’ve experienced something I haven’t.”

“Yet, but it’s really something you shouldn’t rush, Sunshine. I rushed it, but if it’s any consolation, I haven’t experienced gay sex.”

“But, you said you…oh my god!” something clicked in the blond’s head and he finally got it. “You had sex with a girl?”

“Yeah, not my proudest moment.”

“Did you like it?”

“I got off, right?”

Justin laughed. “Brian. When was it?”

“A few months after my fifteenth birthday.”

“Fifteen? That’s really young.”

“But, when I was 14, I gave my gym teacher a blow job.”

Justin's mouth opened wide in shock.

“Yeah, just like that, Sunshine. You’re probably a master at sucking cock.”

Justin gasped. “Brian!”

“Anyways, I just want to know that I’m not using you at all. Even though you have the hottest ass I have ever seen, I’m not with you for sex.”

“Oh, Brian, I know that. I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe. So much,” the couple gave a quick peck and then pulled back. “now, get out of my car. I have to go pick up Gus.”

“Wow, babe, feeling the love right now,” Justin said sarcastically. “But, if that’s how you feel.”

Justin motioned to get out of the car but was forced back into the seat by his boyfriends’ arm.

“So, I’ll see you later?”

“Always, Sunshine.”

“Tell Kelly I said hello.”

“I will.” Brian chuckled.

The blond opened the door after giving the brunet one more kiss and stepped out.

“Later.”

“Later.”

 

………………………….

 

“Hey, Mom?” Brian called Gus’ room.

Joan walked in the baby’s room after a few moments. “Yes, honey?”

“Have you noticed that Gus looks a little flushed and he’s having this little cough? Sort of wheeze?”

The grandmother picked the baby up from his father’s arms. She put her hand on his forehead.

“He does feel a little warm.”

The put her lips and cheeks on the baby’s forehead.

“Why’d you do that?” Brian asked. “Use your lips and cheeks to check his temperature.”

“You always have to have another resource to confirm the first one. Anyway, he’s kind of warm.”

“Do you think I need to cancel my plans with Justin, just in case, you know.”

“No,” Joan protested. “Absolutely not. You go have a nice time with Justin and have fun.”

“But-“

“No buts! Where are you two going?”

“Just to the diner with the guys. Might go to Michael’s to watch a movie.”

“Alright, I’ll call the diner or the Novotny’s or the diner if something happens.”

“Okay,” Brian said as he sat down on the play mat in front of Gus’ crib. “Mom, I need to ask you something.”

 Joan sat down in the rocking chair beside the baby’s bed with the baby in her arms. “Ask.”

“So, um…I got asked if I was a virgin today at school.”

The grandmother held up her grandson with a smile. “This thing in my hands says you’re not.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you, Mother. Anyways, Emmett asked me in front of like everyone. Including Justin.”

Joan cringed at the sound of her son’s boyfriend’s name being used in the situation. “So, I’m guessing you lied.” She said rolling her eyes and sighed.

“Oh, wow, Mom. Thanks. No, I didn’t lie. I told Justin the truth, but just him.”

“So, you told him you're a father?”

“Are you kidding me? Hell, no.” Brian scoffed. “I told him I wasn’t a virgin and that I’ve experienced with a girl before.”

“Brian Adam Kinney!” Joan hissed. “You and Justin have been dating for a couple months and you still haven’t told him!?”

“God, Mom, you don’t have to yell.”

“No, you listen to me you little shit- “

“Ittl it!” Gus shrieked.

“Mom!”

“You better tell that boy the truth,” She said ignoring Gus and Brian. “I have never been so ashamed in all my life. Why would you do that? You really must be ashamed of your son.”

“Mom, you know I’m not. I love Gus. And I’m so proud of him and I know Justin will love Gus, but you know it’s not that simple. I will tell him, I promise.”

“When? On your honeymoon?”

“Mom, stop it, please. I was going to ask you if I should tell him, but I already got my answer.”

“Damn right, you did. I mean, were talking about a baby here. He deserves to know.”

“I just don’t know how, Mom. I’m afraid I’ll hurt him and I promised I wouldn’t. he’s way too valuable. I love him, Mom.”

“My only advice, honey. Just be honest with him.”

 

………………………………..

 

_Diner…_

 

“So, what are you boys doing tonight?” the red head waitress asked her son and his friends right after she put in their orders.

“We were probably going to go to the house and watch a movie, Ma,” Michael answered.

“Well, I’ll call Vic and tell him to be expecting you. You better include him, too. He goes back to New York in a few days.” Debbie said as she walked to the back of the diner to the break room to make her call.

Michael sighed. “I hope you guys don’t mind if Uncle Vic hangs out with us.”

“Are you kidding me?” Justin asked sarcastically.

“We love Vic,” Emmett replied.

“He’s cool,” Ted said.

“Yeah, I don’t care,” Brian said blankly.

Justin turned his head to his boyfriend and asked. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed pretty off since you picked me up.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Brian lied.

“I know you’re lying.”

The brunet sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing really. It’s just that Gus might have a cold. I don’t know, maybe I should’ve stayed home.”

“Look at me,” Justin demanded as he put his hand on the brunet’s face and kissed him deeply. A moment later, the blond broke it off with a huge smile on his face. “You know, that’s one of the reasons I love you. You’re so loving and kind. Anyone could tell how much you care about your brother.”

“Yeah, I do care about him. What can I say?”

That he isn’t your brother, he’s your son, you fucking idiot! Brian thought.

“Aww…that’s so sweet.” Emmett sniffed.

“Yeah, couple of the year,” Michael muttered. “Can we eat now so; we can go?”

“What crawled up your ass, Mikey?”

“Nothing. I just have plans later.”

“What plans?” Emmett asked.

“Well, don’t sound so surprised.”

“Well, what are you doing?”

“Just going to Babylon.”

“Oh, we should all go,” Ted suggested.

“No!”

“Why not?” Brian asked.

“I just…I’m meeting someone there.”

“What? Who?”

“Just some guy. I’ll tell you later.”

Kiki came and set their orders down on the table. The boys thanked the waitress and started to eat. When the group was through, Brian paid and tipped Kiki and left, but not without saying goodbye to Debbie.

“Bye, Ma. Do you work late tonight?”

“Yeah, ‘til two. Si if you go out, I want you home by midnight. Got it, kiddo?”

“Yeah, Ma.”

Debbie said goodbye to the boys as they walked out the door except for Brian and Justin.

“Hey, there’s something I have to talk to you about late.”

“Sure, what’s up.”

“Later. I’m going to go talk to Deb really quick.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the jeep.” The blond said and walked off.

From the counter, Debbie heard the whole conversation. Brian turned to face her and she gave him a friendly smile.

“What’s up, kiddo?” she asked.

He moved closer and replied said. “Gus might have a little cold.”

“Poor baby.”

“Yeah, anyways, Mom said she call here or your house so, if she calls here will….”

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll let you know as soon I a hear something. I hope Gus is okay.”

“Me, too.”

“You know, Justin’s right.”

“About?”

“How much you care for your son.”

Brian smiled. All along Debbie had known Gus was never Brian’s brother. Brian had introduced Gus as his son long before he had met the guys.

“Deb, I’m going to tell him, but I don’t know how.”

“Just be honest with him.”

“I know. It’s what my mom said in a not so nice way.”

“Oh, you listen asshole, if we weren’t in public, I would slap you across for lying to Sunshine.”

“Got it, thanks.” The brunet smiled one last time and walked out of the diner to find his boyfriend.

An hour and a half later, still at the diner, low crowd, the phone started to ring as Debbie was taking a group of people’s orders.

“Deb, phone!” Kiki said from across the room.

“Will you give me a fucking minute! I takin’ someone’s order here!”

“Fine.” The trans got up and answered the phone herself.

“Liberty Diner. Kiki speaking.”

“Kiki?” a scared voice on the other line said. “It’s Joan Kinney. Brian’s mother.”

“Oh, hey, honey. What can I do for you? Are you alright?”

“No, something’s wrong. Is Debbie there?”

“Yeah, one second.” Kiki covered the phone and yelled for Deb.

“Look, Kiki, I told you- “

“Debbie, it’s Joan Kinney. She sounds kind of worried.”

Debbie instant put here order slip down and ran to the phone.

“Joan?”

“Oh, Deb, I’m so scared. He was screaming his little lungs out so they took him back. They couldn’t wait for Brian. Is he there?”

“No, he went to my house a little while ago.”

“Will you call him for me. I have to find Gus or Brian’s going to kill me. I promise I’ll call later with more details.”

 

……………………………….

_Novotny Residents…_

RING! RING! RING!

“I’ll get it,” Vic called out the boys who were watching a movie in his sister’s living room.

The uncle answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Vic, it’s Deb.”

“Oh, hey, sis.”

“Where’s Brian? Is he there?’

“Yeah, he’s here. Where’s the fire?”

“No fire. It’s Gus. Put him on.”

Vic pulled the phone away from his ear and called out to the teen. “Brian, it’s Deb.”

Brian sprang up in a second and ran over to the phone who was handed to him by Vic. “Hello? Deb, what’s wrong?”

“Your mother called. She sounds really scared. You better go now. I don’t know anything else.”

“Thanks, Deb.”

Brian hung up the phone and ran to the front and got his jacket off the coat rack.

“Baby, what’s going on?”  a sleepily Justin asked as he woke up from hearing all the running and the loose of his pillow.

“Mom’s taking Gus to the hospital. Listen, guys, I hate to cut this short, but- “

“No, it’s fine.” Emmett cut him off. “Go make sure he’s alright.”

“Thank, Emmy Lou,” Brian said as he opened the door. “I’ll see you later.”

“No, wait,” Brian stopped. “I’m coming with you.”

“Babe, I love you and I’ll see you later, but you don’t have to go with me.”

“Don’t argue. Now, come on.”

Justin dragged his boyfriend out of the house and to the jeep. Both climbed in quickly and sped off to the hospital. When they arrived, Brian ran in the ER with Justin following behind and found his mom and Claire waiting for him.

“Mom! Claire! Where is he? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, Bri. Mom was talking to the doctor and he wouldn’t stop screaming his little lungs out. They took his back and we don’t know who took him or what room. They won’t tell us anything.” The sister replied.

“You let them take my fucking son back there alone? Are you shitting me?” Brian ran up to the nurse’s desk. “Where’s my son?!”

“Name?” the nurse asked blankly.

“Gus Kinney.”

“Relation.”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! What is it with you people and asking the stupidest question? I’m his fucking father! Now, where the hell is my son?!” Brian yelled.

“He’s right back here, sir. The doctor took him back earlier. He is in good care, Sir.” She said and guided Brian back to the exam rooms.

“I swear, lady if he’s missing or bruised in any way, I will sue you and anyone who put a hand on him. Hell, I’ll sue the whole hospital.” Brian threatens her as they both went out of sight.

Joan and Claire watched as Brian walk off with the nurse and sighed in relief.

“Did Brian just say that he was Gus’ father?” a voice from across the room asked.

And the both the women remembered that Brian had brought Justin with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out! How will Brian and Justin get through this? R&R. I want to know what you think of how the truth came out. Thanks so much for reading.


	5. It Finally Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further more detail into what happen last chapter. Brian explains why he lied and some more truths will be told.

_“Did Brian just say that he was Gus’ father?” A voice from across the room asked._

_Joan and Claire turned around to find Justin standing behind them with a puzzled look._

_“Oh, Justin…” Joan said but was cut off._

_“Is it true?” he choked out as tears ran down the blond’s face._

_Both women looked at the other and sighed. They ended up nodding their heads while not making eye contact with the blond._

_“Justin, honey, you have to understand. Brian did want to tell you he just didn’t know how.” Joan said. “I would know. I gave him hell about lying to you.”_

_“Mrs. Kinney, all I know is that Brian lied to me,” Justin managed to say as the tears continued to run down his face. “I thought he trusted me, but it obviously doesn’t look like if he can’t even tell me that he has a son.”_

_“Justin, we’re sorry.” Claire apologized. “All we know is that he was going to tell you.”_

_“How long do you think he was going to keep it from me.”_

_“Not forever. Did he say anything about needing to talk to you or anything?”_

_“He did say he needed to talk to me about something, but he had to go talk to Debbie first and we just never got around to it.”_

_“See,” Claire replied. “He just got a little side tracked.”_

_“How do you get side tracked about something this big?”_

_Justin then started to break out into cries of tears. Joan sighed and walked over to the blond and hugged him then pulled back._

_“Can you tell Brian that when I’m ready, I’ll call? Promise?”_

_“Of course, sweetie.”_

_They watched as Justin walked out of the doors and into the street._

_“Okay, Gus is all set. Doctor said it was just an ear infection. Gave him some medication to help for tonight and me a prescription to pick up tomorrow morning.” Brian said with Gus in his arms, asleep. Then it hit him. He gasped. “Where’s- “_

_“Justin,” Claire filled in for him. “Oh, he left, after your little sense with the nurse. How could you, Brian. I thought you were going to tell him?”_

_Shit!_

_“I was,” Brian groaned. “I got a little side track.”_

_“Well, he said he’d call when he ready.”_

_Double shit!_

…………………………………

_Justin went home crying that night. When he got it, he didn’t think his parents were up but was startled by his mother who was sitting at the kitchen table._

_“Justin, what’s wrong?” Jennifer noticed her son’s tear streaks and red eyes._

_“Brian lied to me.” He said as he sat down at the table._

_Jennifer put arms around her son’s shoulders to comfort him. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. You’re just a teenager. You’re probably overreacting.”_

_“Brian’s Gus’ father.” The younger blond muttered._

_“Well, never mind. What happened? How did you find out?”_

_“We were watching a movie at Michael and the phone rang- “_

_“Long story short?”_

_“Gus was in the hospital and Brian went off on the nurse asking where his son was. Saying he would sue if he was hurt or something like that.”_

_Jennifer sighed. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry.”_

_Justin sat up. “I mean; why didn’t he tell me? Does he not trust me? I love Gus and I’ll love Gus just as much, maybe a little bit more since he Brian’s son.”_

_“I know you do. Why don’t you to take some time apart to think things through? Take a couple weeks to figure things out?”_

_“Yeah, Mom, you’re right,” Justin replied as he whipped away his tears._

_“Good, now why don’t you go take a shower and get some sleep. You look like you need it.”_

_“Yeah, I do,” he said as he stood. “Goodnight, Mom.”_

_“Goodnight, honey.”_

_Jennifer walked her son go up the stairs to his room. It broke the mother heart having to hear what he son what going through, but she wasn’t really surprised at the news. She had already known and was told not to say a word._

………………………………..

_Two Weeks Later…_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNCOK!_

“Claire, honey, could you get the door?” Joan called out from the kitchen to her daughter.

“Sure,” Claire called back.

The young woman got up from her place on the couch in the living room and walked up to the front door and opened it.

Claire smiled. “Come on in, guys. He’s upstairs.”

Claire leads the group up the stairs and opened the door to Gus’ room and found Brian talking to the baby.

“Gussy, I miss him so much. I miss his voice. His laugh. The way he kissed me. The way he said ‘I love you’. God, those lips! The way he said my name. He’s a fucking angle.”

Justin walked into the room quietly.

“I’m an idiot. I should’ve told him from the beginning. I was just scared of being rejected,” Brian looked up from his spot on the floor and asked Gus. “Do you think I should call him again? I’m not sure. I called him like ten thousand times in the last two weeks and he hasn’t picked up. What’d you think?”

Gus stood there with his arms hanging over the edge of his crib just staring at his father. Brian received his answer when a pair of play car keys were thrown at his head.

“Damnit, Gus! Why’d you do that? Then again, you’ve been listening to me go on and on about him for weeks. I don’t blame you.”

“Brian,” Justin said as laughter slowly filled the room.

The brunet sat up and found his boyfriend standing next to his son’s crib.

“Justin?” Brian looked around the room and saw the gang and his sister. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

“We came for a visit,” Justin answered. “And an explanation.”

“I live here,” Claire answered. “And I want to see how this goes.”

“Get out and go do something,” Brian hissed at his sister.

“Make me.”

“Mom! Claire, won’t leave me alone!”

“Snitch!” Claire hissed at her younger brother.

Joan walked into the room and sighed. “Children, do I have to put you in time out?”

Justin smirked.

“She started. She won’t mind her own business.”

“Claire, leave your brother alone and come help me finish dinner,” Joan instructed.

“Fine.” The younger women snapped and walked off.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. Don’t you have some explaining to do? I’ll just leave you alone.” She said as she closed the door.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean for him to throw them that hard.” Justin asked his boyfriend.

“You gave him the keys?”

“Maybe.” The blond said with an innocent look.

“Yeah, well, I guess I deserved that,” Brian muttered as he stood and grabbed Gus from his crib.

“You deserve more than that,” Joan muttered behind the closed door.

Brian sighed and walked to the door and opened it to find his mother with her ear up to it. He looked at her with an embarrassed look.

“Really, Mom.”

“I’ll just…I’ll go finish dinner.” She stammered out.

“Yeah, you go do that,” Brian said as he walked out of the room with the guys behind him to his room which was moved down the basement.

“So? We came for an explanation.” Justin stated.

Brian turned on the lights to lighten up the room. He put Gus in his playpen and started to talk.

“What do you want to know?”

“Just start from the beginning,” Michael suggested.

Brian sighed. It was now or never. “Okay, he name was Lindsey. We had been friends for a few years. One night, we were at one of her parent’s house warming party and got bored. I took a bottle of liquor from the kitchen without anyone noticing and brought it up to her room. I was buzzed. She was drunk. Next thing I know: she kissed me. One thing lead to another. The next thing I remember is waking up the next morning with a massive headache and naked and then not seeing her for a few weeks. She finally told me she was pregnant with my kid when she was about seven months.”

“What did your parents say?” Justin asked.

“It’s only been me, Mom and Claire, for the last 12 years. My dad used to abuse me, Mom and Claire. Mom finally decided to do something about it when Jack came home one-day super drunk and broke my arm.”

Justin and Emmett gasped. Michael's eyes widen in shock along with Ted.

“Your dad used to abuse you?” Justin asked shaking a little.

Brian pulled his boyfriend down into his lap to sit with him on the bed and held him. “It was a long time ago. I barely remember him.”

“That’s still bad.”

“I don’t have a dad,” Michael commented.

“My parents are divorced,” Ted said. “I live with my mom and I don’t really see my dad much.”

“Lord knows where my parents are,” Emmett added. “Not like I want any. You’ll know I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for my aunt Lulu.”

“My dad hates me,” Justin said. “He doesn’t even know that I’m gay and he doesn’t like me. He used to be different when I was growing up, but something changed. I don’t know what. I don’t even know who he is anymore.”

Justin sighed. It was true. Craig had become so distant in Justin’s teenage years the two men were basically strangers.

“Anyways, about you. What did your mom say? Her parents??”

“Her parents are catholic so they don’t believe in abortion so she couldn’t do that, but they didn’t want their first grandchild to be a bastard so they wanted us to marry. Mom got so mad. When I was young she was a heavy believer, but now she’s still Christian, but we barely go to church or anything. She said she would sue if I was being demanded into a fake marriage.”

“Where is she now?” Emmett asked.

“Her parents sent her to some all girl's school in California so he could live with her grandmother. I haven’t seen her since her 7th month when her parents demanded we get married. Mom went to the hospital got Gus and brought him home. She gave me the best birthday gift of all. A son who is beautiful inside out. He was five pounds. Eight ounces. 21 inches long. That’s the only good she got for me. I don’t care where she is along as she’s not around Gus. I have full custody so she’s not even allowed near him if it isn’t supervised.”

“That’s amazing,” Justin said to his boyfriend. “How you can remember that, but why didn’t you just tell us that in the beginning.”

“I’m not really fond of introducing myself as a teenage father. Back in Georgia, everyone knew and that was my label. I wasn’t known as anything else. Everywhere I went ‘He guys, look there’s Brian.’ ‘He’s the teen father, right?’ ‘Didn't he get that girl knocked up?’. Pittsburg was supposed to be a fresh new start. Basically why we moved here. And because we were barely making it in Georgia.”

“Well,” Justin sighed. “I can understand why you did it, but it’s still no excuse.”

“I know. If you want to break up its fine. I wouldn’t blame you if you do.”

“Did I say that?” Justin asked.

“Well, are you still mad?”

“Brian,” Justin turned around in his boyfriend’s lap and hugged him. “I was never mad. I was upset you didn’t tell me. I felt like you didn’t trust me.”

“Babe, I do trust you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have let you around Gus. I guess, I’ve never had this happen before and I didn’t know how to react. My friends back in Georgia only patted me on the back and said congrats one being the next story on MTV. You guys are honestly the best group of friends I’ve ever had,” Brian looked into Justin’s eyes. “And you are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“That’s because I’m your first boyfriend.” Justin pointed out.

“Yeah, that too. I just want you to know that I’m sorry for lying and I love you.”

“Aww…we love you, too, Brian.” Emmett sniffed.

“I’m pretty sure he was talking to Justin,” Ted said.

“Oh…sorry.” The flamboyant teen apologized.

“It’s fine, Emmy Lou. I love you, too.”

Emmett smiled.

“I love you, babe. And you’re forgiven.” Justin said as the two boyfriends hugged and kissed again.

“Dada…Dada!”

Brian and Justin pulled apart when they heard the cry from Gus’ playpen.

“Dada!”

“Brian,” Justin said sliding off his boyfriend’s lap and onto the bed. “If you don’t get him he might throw things at us.”

Brian stood from the bed, picked up Gus from the playpen and brought him back over to the bed where Justin was.

“Justin, I’d like you to meet my son, Gus.”

The blond smiled and grabbed the baby’s hand. “It’s nice to meet, Gus, officially as your father’s son. I’m Justin.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” the father whispered in the baby’s ear. “But, you already knew that.”

“Us!” Gus screeched holding his arms out to Justin. “Us! Us!”

“Why does he keep saying ‘us’?” the blond asked.

“He’s trying to say ‘Jus’,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin sounded shocked. “He’s trying to say my name. Why can’t say something else like Michael? Yeah, that it. Say Michael.”

Gus stayed quiet.

“Come on, Gussy, say Michael.”

“NO!” the baby shouted.

“Hey, no shouting,” Brian said towards his son. “You know; Grandma doesn’t like it when you scream.”

“Well, I feel loved,” Michael muttered.

“Speaking of Michael,” Emmett said taking a seat on the floor in front of Brian’s bed. “Now, that the gang’s back together, why don’t you tell us about this mystery guy?”

“Oh, yes. Do tell.” Ted agreed as he sat next to Emmett.

“There’s nothing to tell. I met him at the comic bookstore. Showed him around. Helped him out then he asked if could meet me at Babylon and I said yes. End of story.”

“I don’t think so,” Justin insisted. “What’s his name?”

“Ben. Ben Bruckner.”

“Oh, even sounds like a total hottie.” Emmett gushed.

“Em, on a scale of one to 10, he’s an 11.”

“I’m impressed, Mikey,” Brian congratulated his friend. “But, the 11 spot for hot, beautiful, gorgeous teenager is already taken…” he paused. “By me.”

 “Ugh! Brian, you’re so full of yourself.”

“Well, if I’m not, who is?”

“Um, hello, your boyfriend right here.” Justin waved to get their attention.

“Oh, Justin,” Brian grinned. “You’re so cute.”

“Okay, can we get back on topic,” Ted suggested. “Have you two fucked yet?”

“Uck!” Gus said as he sat in Justin’s lap.

“Theodora!” Brian hissed. “Gus, you know you’re not allowed to use that word…yet.”

“Brian.” Justin laughed as he shook his head at his friend. “Ted, I wonder why you’re so interested in other people’s sex life.”

“So, I can update them on when they can get rid of the warning in bright red letters at the bottom of the screen ‘Justin Taylor’s still a virgin’.”

“We’re talking about Michael here, not me.” The blond hissed.

“You two, hush,” Emmett said. “Now, Ben Bruckner. He doesn’t sound familiar. Does he go to our school?”

“No, he goes to…college.”

“Ooh, a college boy.” Emmett giggled.

“More like a college professor,” Michael muttered.

“Huh?”

“What?”

“College professor?”

Justin, Emmett, and Ted asked at the same time.

“He was at the comic bookstore for some research for one of his lectures.”

“How old is he?”

“26. He started teacher right after he graduated.”

“Damn,” Emmett said.

“So, have you two have sex yet?” Ted had to ask again.

“Not exactly.” Michael hesitated.

“What does that mean?” Brian questioned.

“He’s HIV positive.”

“HIV WHAT?” Ted asked in shock.

“Yeah, we were at this place and we started…you know.” The dark hair man blushed. “Then he stopped me and told me he was positive.”

“Shit, Mikey,” Brian exclaimed.

“What are you going to do?” Emmett asked. “Have you seen him since then?”

“Yeah, we’re still hanging out. We’re just taking it slow. He actually invited me to a party.”

“Seriously?” Brian asked immediately intrigued with the conversation now.

“Yeah, he said I can invite some friend. The more the merrier. So, are you guys interested?”

“Hell yeah,” Brian said.

“I’m in,” Emmett said.

“Count me in, but Michael, you should be careful with Ben,” Ted warned his friend.

“I will, Ted, no need to worry.”

“So,” Brian said. “What about you, Sunshine?”

“Um…yeah, sure count me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slow update. My laptop was being a butt but now it's fixed. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	6. My First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessing by the name of the chapter you can out two and two together. Enjoy!

“He said he would call.”

“Maybe he’s busy.”

“You think I should go over to his house?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh!” he groaned. “You’re so much help.”

“Well, Jus, what do you want me to say? That you’re acting like a jealous boyfriend now or worse,” Daphne grinned as she sat up from her bed. “A jealous woman. Someone get him a tampon.”

“Bitch,” Justin muttered.

“Justin, it’s late. Maybe he’s, I don’t know, he’s asleep.”

“Or avoiding me. Ever since Michael told him about all the college parties he goes to with Ben, Brian always takes up ever offer.”

“Are you implying that Brian might be cheating?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. If my mom calls, tell her I’m asleep. I’ll see you later, Daph.”

Justin walked out of his friend’s bedroom and her house and made his way to his car. Something in Justin knew that Brian would never do anything to hurt him, but it would only hurt if I found out what I thought was true.

The blond parked a block away from Brian’s house. He came through the backyard and walked into the house from the basement door using the key Brian had given to him.

“Brian?” the blond called out as he shut the door.

The room was pitch black dark so the blond had no idea where he was going until he tripped on something and landed on Brian’s bed.

“Shit!” the blond hissed.

“What the fuck? Who the hell are you?” Brian said as he began to wake up.

“Brian, it’s me.”

“Sunshine?” Brian moved to the right corner of his bed and flipped on the light switch. “Babe, what are you doing here? How’d you get in here?”

“I came through the back door with the key you gave me.”

“Well, is everything alright? Is anyone hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t visit my boyfriend?”

“Babe, it’s midnight.”

“Right.” Justin moved to get off the bed, but Brian pulled him back.

“Wait, now you’re here, why don’t you just stay?”

“Sure, I guess. I already told Mom that I was staying at Daphne’s.”

Justin stripped down to nothing, but his underwear.

“Can I borrow one of your shirts?’ the blond asked.

“Yeah.”

The brunet got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser to find his boyfriend a shirt.

“Here,” Brian handed one of his shirts to Justin and asked. “Justin?”

“Mm?”

“How many of my shirts do you have?”

“What makes you think I have any of your shirts?” Brian raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe like five or five hundred somewhere in that range.”

The brunet smiled. “I knew I was low on laundry.”

Brian and Justin crawled back into bed and Brian wrapped his arm around the blond. When he was just about to doze he heard the blond’s voice.

“Did you have a good time at the party?”

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“Brian, I need to ask something,” Justin said and turned to make eye contact with his boyfriend. It was now or never.

“What’s up, Sunshine?”

“Have you ever gotten a…you know…. blowjob.” he muttered the last part.

“What?! What kind of question is that?”

“A question I want you to answer.”

“Um…last time I checked no.”

“Have you ever fucked an ass?”

“No,” Brian answered being to feel uncomfortable with his boyfriend’s questions.

“Have you ever gotten your ass fucked.”

“No. What? Justin, why are you asking me these things?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to get bored.”

“Bored?” Brian sat up in the bed. “You mean, bored with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Sunshine, I told you, there’s no need to rush things.”

“I know that, but…what if I want to?”

“You want to have sex?”

“Yeah, I don’t want the college kids to have you before I do,” Justin muttered.

“Babe, what are you talking about?”

“Well,” Justin swallowed. “Ever since Michael told you about all the parties he goes to with Ben, you’re always the first in line to ask to go with.”

“Do I detect a note of jealousy?”

“Maybe,” Justin admitted.

“Sunshine, I’m not sleeping with anyone.”

“Then what the hell are you doing hang out with college kids for?”

“I was hanging out with college kids who are taking the business and marketing courses.”

“What? Why? What about New York?” Justin asked about his boyfriend’s dream about going to the big city.

“Well, a little birdy told me someone got into PIFA.”

“But, I only told… Daphne. I going to kill her.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I glad she told me. I applied to Cardigan Mellon.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you got into PIFA. That’s a huge deal, Justin.”

“Well, I also applied to NYAA.” New York Academy of Art. “I was going to write my regards to PIFA.”

“Before you knew if you even got in? PIFA is a great school, Sunshine, don’t pass it up.”

“But, what about you?”

Brian sighed. “I’ve thought about it and New York’s really expensive and I don’t think Gus would like it at all even though he’s only one. Going to school and watching a kid without any help sound exhausting.”

Justin had to agree.

“And, I just got here. I don’t want to leave so fast. Maybe in 10 years. Who knows?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Now, about me cheating.”

“Brian,” Justin sighed. “I didn’t mean to accuse you. I was just honestly scared you weren’t happy with me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, but next time you’re having thoughts or suspicions, come to me and we’ll talk and figure it out.”

“Okay.”

Brian pulled Justin back into his arms and kissed the boy’s temple. Brian pulled the cover back over them and sighed, loving the feeling of the blond that was in his arms.

“Brian?”

“Hm?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to rush things.”

Before Brian knew what he was happening, Justin leaned in and kissed the brunet.  Justin moved so that he finally faced Brian and began to sit up to make his way to Brian’s lap. Brian ran his hands down Justin’s lower back and down to the blond’s bubble butt as Justin wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck.

The two boyfriends continued to make out. Brian pulled back a little to drag his tongue across Justin’s lower lip so the blond would open his mouth and he happily did. Justin’s hand moved slowly down Brian’s torso and grabbed his cock through the sweatpants he was wearing.

“Do you have condoms?” Justin asked breathing heavily from the kiss.

“Yeah, I have everything we need. Don’t worry.”

Brian went back to kissing the blond. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to have sex with Justin. He would never do anything like this if he wasn’t 100 percent sure, but was Justin?

He reached underneath Justin’s shirt to rub the blond nipple’s but instantly felt cold metal. He pulled back from Justin, in question what was there. He looked deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes and noticed he was blushing a deep shade of red. Brian smirked and kissed Justin’s nose as he began to pull his shirt up.

“A nipple ring, Sunshine? You shouldn’t have. How come I didn’t notice this before?”

“I don’t know. I got it a couple weeks ago.”

“I like it.” Brian threw Justin’s shirt to the side and began to massage the nipple between his fingers.

Justin moaned loudly and smiled. “Fuck, Brian. That feels so good.”

“Oh, yeah? What about this?”

Brian pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his mouth. He continued to go on when he received the answer of enjoyment when a deep moan came from is boyfriend’s throat. Justin, who was on all levels enjoying himself at the moment, put his hands on the side of Brian’s face and gently detached the boy’s mouth from his nipple.

“My turn,” Justin said grinning widely.

He pushed Brian down flat on the bed and lowered himself just at Brian’s chest. He put two fingers in his mouth to get them completely wet and used them to make the brunet’s nipples erect. After doing that, he switched to his mouth just like his boyfriend did to him.

“Fuck!”

Justin smiled when he heard his boyfriend moan. If sucking a nipple could be this good, he couldn’t even image what fucking would be like.

“Damn, Sunshine. That mouth of yours sure can suck.” When Justin let the nipple out with a small pop, Brian traced the lips in front of him with the tip of his finger. Soft. Beautiful. Cherry red gorgeous lips.

“Like your cock?”

“As much I like that idea-“

“Great let’s do it.”

And back down Justin went for Brian’s cock. After a few minutes of sucking on the mushroom top head, Justin just wanted to keep going and going well, sucking and sucking in this case, but was stopped when a pair of hands that wrapped around his neck to pull his up.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Brian exclaimed.

“Did you like it?”

“Like it? I loved it. You’re a fucking natural.”

Justin giggled. If sucking cock was that good, giving, he couldn’t wait to receive or to see what fucking was like. The little boy was just so eager.

“Brian, could you hurry up?”

“Nice way to make a lovely moment perfect,” Brian muttered as he flipped the blond on his back.

The brunet reached over towards his nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and set them on top.

The brunet grabbed the back of the blond’s neck and brought him down for another make out session. In the middle of the battle of the tongue, Brian was able to get the rest of the clothing off of him and Justin so now the boys were completely nude.

“Shit!” Justin exclaimed after he broke off his kiss with Brian.

“What’s up Sunshine. Other than me.” He smirked.

“You’re so big,” Justin's eyes widen. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before. You’re fucking huge!”

“As it was going down your throat you didn’t notice?”

“I guess I didn’t. Do you think it’ll hurt?”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Sunshine, but speaking of big cocks, you could totally be a runner up. We could measure you just to be sure.”

“Are you kidding me?” the blond laughed. “I’m not measuring my dick.”

“Then let me do it.”

“No! You’re so weird. Will you please stop talking and just get on with it?”

“Alright,”

Brian grabbed the lube from the top of the nightstand. He flipped the cap open and put a medium amount of it on the tip of his finger.

Justin watched as Brian pushed his finger into his opening. The blond whimpered as he bit his lip not to be so loud, threw his head back on the pillow and close his eyes. The brunet gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust as then began to move his fingers in and out. Justin was loving everything that was happening to him at this second. It was exciting. Hot. Sexy. He even squealed a little bit when Brian added another finger.

“Brian, if…you don’t…ahh, stop. I’m going to cum.”

Brian stopped and sighed. “But, I haven’t even added a third finger yet.”

“You can add another one?”

“Babe, I could put a whole fist in and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Brian then continued to finger Justin and eventually added that third finger.

“Oh, god, yes.”

The blond moaned. If having a finger up his ass felt this amazing, he was totally ready to fuck.

“Are you ready?” Brian asked after a few more thrust with his fingers.

The blond nodded his head vigorously. “I’m ready. Fuck me, Brian. I want you inside me.”

The brunet moved towards his nightstand once again and reached for a box of condoms. He opened the box and pulled out a condom that was quickly taken from his hand.

Brian cocked an eyebrow. “I’m going to put it on you.”

“You just want to play with my dick.”

The blond grinned. “Maybe.”

The blond tore the package open and threw the wrapper on the floor. He put the latex disk on the tip of his boyfriend’s cock and rolled it down the long shaft.

“I knew you wanted to play with my cock,” Brian said as he covered the shaft with lube.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Justin said impatiently.

“Are you sure you want to do this? There’s no going back after this.”

“Yes, Brian. I want to feel you inside me. How many times do I have to tell you?”

The brunet smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond. Brian got in between his boyfriend’s legs and placed his shaft at the blond’s entrance to push in.

“Fuck! Oh god, Brian, it hurts,” the blond gasped and covered his mouth. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so loud.”

“Don’t worry about it. My mom’s out of town and brought Gus with here. Claire’s at a friend’s,” Brian groaned as he pushed in a little more. “I promise, baby, I’ll go slow.”

The brunet began to move in and out of the blond. He loved the feeling the rich, velvet, tight, hot channel felt on his cock.

“Damn, Sunshine, you’re so fucking tight.”

The blond moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and his legs around his waist.

“Harder. Faster.” He requested.

As Brian continued to move in and out the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Brian thrust in faster and harder and let out a loud moan.

“Brian, I don’t think I’m going to last. I need to cum. Make me cum, Brian!”

Brian grabbed onto the blond’s cock and started to stroke it to the movement of his thrust. When the blond clamped down on his cock, Brian slammed into his boyfriend one last time before they both came, Justin all over his stomach and Brian in the condom. The brunet fell onto Justin, tired and motionless.

“So, that’s sex!” Justin said triumphantly as well as breathless.

Brian pulled out of the blond slowly and lied down beside him after he threw the condom in the trash. “Did you like it?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me? I loved it. Even though it hurt at first, it got better as you keep going.” Justin sighed as he laid his head on Brian’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sunshine.” The brunet lifted the blond’s chin up with the tip of his finger and leaned in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got finished with this chapter and I am tried. But, I mean, who doesn't get all hot and flushed after one of B&J's sex scenes. Especially on the show. Anyways, I hoped you liked. R&R.
> 
> Oh and I changed it to Explicit. Just in case. So yeah. Okay, bye. Updating more soon.
> 
> BWT: I'm really bad at writing sex scenes so tell me if I sucked, no pun intended, but yeah. I love your opinions so please, tell me if I something wrong or right or whatever. Thanks.


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday's will be celebrated along with someone's appearance.

It never happens, but only to those special people. Well, it could happen to anyone, but it happened to Brian and Gus. Brian had no idea his world would change so much when he first met his son on their birthday.

But, today, Brian didn’t want it to be all about him. He didn’t want it to be about him at all. He wanted it to be Gus’ day. It’s not every day your two-year-old turns two. His plan was to just stay home. Probably go out to get batteries for a few toys, but that’s it. He knew it was weird and that he was the only 18-year-old in the history of 18-year-olds that didn’t celebrate in some way, fashion or form on this day, but he was also celebrating the birth of his son. That was all the excitement he needed for the day.

The father looked down at his son for the first time today and smiled at the wonderful sight he was seeing. Gus looked so peaceful. It was ashamed he had to wake him up.

“Hey, Gussy, time to wake up.” The teen said picking him up. “Happy birthday, Gussy.”

The toddler yawned and lead his head on his father’s shoulder.

Brian smirked knowing he would have gone right back to sleep if he was Gus.

“Now, Sonnyboy, I know you’re tired, but today’s a big day. You’re two-years-old.” He said walking down the stairs then stopped. “God, I feel like I’ve said it ten times already and it’s not even noon. Anyways, everyone’s probably going to want to do stuff for me too, but today’s your day. If they start giving me presents you should stop them and said ‘It’s my birthday. Not that old mans. The attention should be on me and only me. So where’s my present’ and so on and so forth? Call it all about Gussy day. Hmm…I like it. What do you think?”

“I don’t like it one bit,” a voice from the bottom of the stairs said. “Babe, it’s your eighteenth birthday. You only turn eighteen once. We are celebrating you too.”

Brian made his way completely down the stairs and handed Gus over to his mother before arguing. “It’s just another day in the year. No need to make a big fuss about it.”

Justin sighed. “Brian, I at least sing you happy birthday and give you your present.”

“The present: sure. Singing: no.”

“Brian, honey, Justin’s right,” Joan agreed. “This is the only eighteenth birthday you’re going to get. Don’t you want stories of your grandchildren?”

“No!” he exclaimed. “And don’t go tell Gus anything. I don’t want him to know what a condom is before he starts kindergarten.”

“Brian.” His mother and Justin hissed.

“It’s just another day in the year.” He repeated. “And it just happens to be Gus’ birthday.”

“Yours, too.”

“You can’t just ignore your birthday because you share it with your son. When he gets older and starts becoming independent and hang out with his friend instead of you, what’s going to be your excuse then?” Joan said.

“I will let you know when he gets there.”

“Brian, your mother’s right. Thank you, Ms. Kinney.”

“Oh, honey, you’ve been dating Brian for three months, I’m pretty sure you can call me Joan. Ms. Kinney is my ex-mother-in-law.” She said as she moved towards the kitchen with Gus.

“Anyways, I think you should hang out with me and the guys. If you don’t want to hang with the guys, we can hang out together. Just you and me.” The blond said seductively as he moved closer to his boyfriend and ran his hand up and down his bare chest. “Did I mention that my parents aren’t going be in tonight. Dad’s on business out of town. Mom’s going out with some girlfriend. Interested?”

Brian smirked and caught Justin’s hand before it made its way to his cock. “As tempting as it sounds,” he kissed the blond. “I’ll have to pass.”

“Brian.” Justin scoffed and followed Brian to the kitchen. “Why don’t you want to celebrate your birthday.”

“I Justin don’t want to. How many times do I have to say it?”

Claire frowned. “But, this is the only- “

“Yeah, I’ve heard this like a thousand times today,” Brian muttered cutting his sister off.

“Thank you, Claire. You’re had a point, but you rudely interrupted, but fine. If you want it your way, we’ll have it your way. So, have you picked out a cake?”

“Oh,” Joan groaned and slammed her hand on the table. “I ordered the cake a week ago and totally forgot about it. Could you pick them both up when you have time today?”

“Both?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and explained. “One for the whole family and one for Gus to smash around and put I all over his face. The smash cake, basically.”

Justin smiled. “That’s so smart and cute.”

“Party starts at six. So, I’d say pick it up about five. Five thirty so I wouldn’t melt in your car, Brian. Other than that, enjoy your afternoon.”

And right when Brian was about to argue Justin stopped him. “Don’t even think about it. You’re coming with me so get dressed. I’ll be waiting.”

The brunet shook his head smiling knowing it was going to be a long day.

…………………………….

 To begin their afternoon together, the couple went to the diner to grab a quick lunch and ran into Ted, Emmett, and Michael while they were there. The three wished Brian a happy birthday and promised to be at his house for the party. Next on the list was to get the cakes, but Justin had a different plan in mind. He dragged Brian to a tattoo and body piercing shop.

“Why are we here?”

“This is the place where I got my nipple ring,” the blond smiled. “We’re getting you a tattoo.”

“A what!?”

Brian had no idea what Justin was up to and he didn’t like it at all. The blond had eventually convinced his boyfriend into getting the tattoo. Many ideas had been passed around between Brian, Justin, and the tattoo artist. They went through the thing Brian loved and the things that were close to the brunet. Even though the two had a very strong relationship, both agreed that getting your lover’s name tattooed on your body for the rest of your life was a huge expectation so Justin was out of the question. But sooner rather than after they idea came to them.

They paid the artist for his work as he explained how to properly take care of the tattoo in case of a rash or infection appeared. The couple said their goodbyes and made their way to the store to pick up the cakes. Chocolate, chocolate chip. The father’s and the son’s favorite.

The brunet and the blond made their way to the baler and asked for their order. The baker there gave them the small round cake that had Gus’ name on it with the number ‘2’ and the family cake.

“I think that were good. Let’s go pay for these and then get the fuck out of here.”

“But, we need candles.”

The brunet groaned knowing the blond was right. “Fine.”

The two got their candles and made their way to the checkout line where they paid.

On the drive back to Brian’s, the brunet was being really quiet. Justin felt like he had something to do with it.

“Brian, I just want you to know that I’m sorry if I forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do.” He apologized.

“Babe, a thing you should know about me is that I never do anything I that I don’t want to do. I really love the tattoo.” He said as he put the car in park in the driveway.

“You have a beautiful son, Brian.”

The tattoo was a pair of angle wings with the word “son” in the middle and the two’s birthday at the bottom of the wings. It was medium-small on the back of his left shoulder.

“Speaking of beautiful son, here’s your present.” Justin handed him a paper that was rolled up like a little scroll with a red ribbon tied around it.

“Sunshine, I was joking about the gift thing.”

“Well, I wasn’t, now open it, please.” The blond begged.

Brian pulled the ribbon off and looked down at the picture in front of him speechless. Justin had drawn Brian with Gus sliding down the slide at the park they went to one day.

“Justin, this is amazing.”

Before Justin could say anything, Brian had taken the blond face in his hands to kiss him. The kiss didn’t last long when they were interrupted by a knock on the window.

It was Michael.

“What’s up, Mikey?” Justin asked as he rolled down his window down.

“Brian, your mom wanted me to tell you that you have a guest.”

Brian groaned. “Oh my god, more fucking people! I wonder who the fuck it is.”

The boys got the cake and stuff out of the car and brought it into the house. As they stepped into the kitchen, Brian saw a familiar blonde head sitting at the table holding Gus. He put the bags on the counter before walking over and picking up his son from the stranger but instantly knew who it was when she turned her head.

“Lindsey?”

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…. okay maybe not.

“Hello, Brian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know short chapter, but a lot of news. And (GASP) I know me, too. Lindsey is back and here. Please continue to read to see what she wants and why she's here in the next chapter. R&R. Thanks for reading. :-)


	8. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and her parent demand what they want form Brian.

_“Lindsey?”_

_“Hello, Brian.”_

“What the hell are you doing here?” he said backing up with Gus in his arms.

“Brian, what’s going on?” Justin walked into the room. “Hey, Gussy.” Then the blond noticed Lindsey. “Who’s that?”

“Lindsey. Gus’ mother.”

“Oh,” the blond muttered. He began to panic. What was she doing here? Was she trying to get back Gus and if she was, would she take Brian too?

“Justin, could you take Gus to my mother and get the rest of present out of the car, please?”

“Of course, Stud.” Brian handed over his son to his boyfriend who glared at Lindsey before leaving the room.

Lindsey stood from the chair at the table uncomfortable. “Who’s that?”

“That’s none of your business.” Brian hissed.

“Well, I think it is since you let him go off with my son.”

Brian froze. “Did I just hear you say, my son? Oh, no. Let’s get something straight. You are his mother: biologically. That’s it. Emotionally: you’re not anything to him. You better know where you stand in his life. I don’t know what you want, but I don’t want you here.”

“I want my rights back.”

………………………………

_Outside…_

“So, who’s the blonde?” Emmett asked as the boys sat in the driveway.

“I’m thinking he has something for blondes,” Ted muttered.

“Shut up, Ted.” Justin hissed. “Her names Lindsey. She um…Gus’ mother.”

“Oh my Lord,” Emmett exclaimed. “That’s her?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what does she want?” Michael asked.

Justin sighed. “I don’t know, but I can’t risk losing Brian and now that she’s back who know what she wants.”

“Isn’t it kind of obvious what she wants,” Ted said. “She wants Brian. Gus is the key to getting him. If she’s got Gus, she’s already got Brian.”

Justin groaned.

“What’s happening?” a voice from in of them asked.

Daphne.

“Hey, Daph,” the boys greeted her.

“Justin’s having Brian problems. Gus’ mother showed up out of the blue.” Emmett explained to the girl.

“Christ, my mother warned my I was turning into a fag hag.” She muttered. “So, what does the blonde, bimbo, bitch want?”

“How do you she’s blonde?” Ted asked.

“I’ve been listening to you guys for the last 5 minutes. You guys talk way to loud. I could hear you all the way from the top of the street corner.”

“Daph, this is serious. She might try and take Gus away and Brian would never forgive himself if something happened to him. He going to shut me out and then we’re going to be that awkward couple who never officially broke up, but know it’s over.” Justin began to ramble.

“Justin, honey, you’re starting to ramble,” Emmett told him.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” Daphne snickered as she shook her head.

“What are you talking about?”

Daphne sat in front of the blond and took a deep breath. “If that’s his kid and he’s your boyfriend, that make you a short of stepfather.”

“Oh my Lord, Baby’s a stepfather!” Emmett cheered.

“That does not make me a stepfather.”

“The mother and the stepfather fight over who’s a better parent and lover. Which blonde will win the baby and his father?” Ted said and everyone laughed.

“Justin, his mother, and sister love you. He loves you and you love him. He trusts you enough to let his son be around you and just before you know it all of us will be chipping in as much as we can to pay for you wedding. Nothing she says will change anything.”

…………………………..

“You want to what!?” Joan and Claire exclaimed.

Lindsey’s parents, Ron and Nancy Peterson, had been in the living room talking to Joan about what they wanted to happen with Brian and Lindsey.

“We want Brian and Lindsey to get married. It’s not right for a couple with a child not to be married.” Nancy explained her and her husband’s opinion.

“Mom has two children and she’s not married,” Claire argued a pretty good statement.

“But, she was married when she had you two,” Ron said.

“So, you want Brian and Lindsey to get married for two seconds then they can divorce.”

“Well, we want them to have a happy marriage. It isn’t right to have a child out of wedlock.” Nancy said.

“It’s also not right for you to barge into our house and start demanding things,” Brian said coming onto the conversation.

“Oh, Brian, honey,” Nancy cooed. “I just don’t want my grandson to grow up a bastard. Surely you understand from a grandmother’s perspective, right Joan.”

“I don’t care what Gus is as long as he’s happy,” Joan commented.

“Look, you can’t just come into our home and start asking for things back. Brian has sole custody of Gus. Right ow, you’re breaking court rules because if she wants to see Gus, it had to be supervised.” The sister defended her brother and nephew.

“You make it seem like Lindsey’s the bad guy,” Ron said.

“Her exact words on the day he was born was and I quote, ‘I’m glad I don’t have to take care of that thing.’ end quote.” Brian pointed at Lindsey’s parents. “You two snickered and said you were glad you didn’t have to pay for it. It was so hard for me to see the pain on my mother’s face when she told me that.” Brian snapped.

“That was years ago, Brian. I want to be a mom and I want us to be a family.” Lindsey said.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, princess, but it’s not going to happen. You can’t just come in here two years after the fact and start wanting to play mommy, grandpa, and grandma. That’s not how it works.” The brunet had had enough. It was time to put his foot down.

He continued. “I change his diapers. I feed him every day. I give him baths. I out him to bed every night. I sit and cry with him when he goes to the doctor and gets a shot. When he’s older, I’m going to drive him to school. I’ll help him with his homework and care for him when he’s sick. I’ll be there through those awkward time when his voice starts to squeak and he goes ‘Dad, I think I like someone.’. I’ll be the one who teaches him how to drive. I’ll be the one who raises him to know the difference between right and wrong and that if you want something, you’ll go after it.”

“And if I’m not here, my mom and sister help out. Mom spoils him like a grandparent should even when I say no, but who could say no to Gus. He’s the sweetest kid ever. Claire gets down on the ground to play with some toys with him. She’s the best aunt ever. So, I will not allow you to come into my house and disrespect me and my family, but my son first of all.”

When he finished, he felt very proud of his speech. Gus was his son. He’d do anything to protect his son. Just because Gus’ mother came back demanding doesn’t mean she was going to get it.

“Brian?” Justin's voice was like an angel calling him from heaven. “Everything’s all setup. We’ll get started whenever you’re ready.”

Brian sighed knowing that it was Justin that he needed.

“You can stay, eat dinner and sing happy birthday, open presents then you leave. Understood?”

Brian didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed Gus from his playpen and left the room and followed Justin into the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Justin whispered.

The brunet kissed the blond’s lips before replying. “I will be.” 

……………………………….

Michael, Ted, Emmett and Daphne left after giving their presents to Brian and Gus and wishing them a happy birthday.

The rest of the family ate dinner in silence. Once everyone was finished awkward glances went around the dinner table in the dining room.

“Let’s have cake?” Justin suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Brian agreed with his boyfriend. “It’s cake time Gussy.”

“Yay!” the toddler cheered.

Brian kissed his son on the forehead and stood up to help his boyfriend in the kitchen. Followed by the brunet’s mother.

“So, Gus’s going to sit at the end of the table with Brian and blow out his candles on his cake,” Joan informed them.

“Okay, but I want Justin on the other side of him.” The brunet requested.

The blond stopped putting the candles on the cake. “What? Brian, no. Daphne warned me that I was becoming a stepfather. And what about Lindsey?”

“You are turning into a stepfather,” Brian said. “And fuck Lindsey.”

“That what got us here in the first place, sweetheart.” Joan joked.

“You know what I mean. Sunshine, Gus loves you. It’s not a big deal if you sit next to him. He’ll love it.”

Justin sighed. “Alright, if you insist.”

Brian picked up the cake when Justin was finished with the candles and Joan got Gus’ smash cake. The two set the cakes down, Gus’ in front of him. The two-year-old immediately held up his hand to start eating but got stopped.

“Not yet, Gussy. Daddy has to light the candles and we have to sing Happy Birthday.” Justin said, but he wasn’t listening. He just wanted some cake.

“Brian, hurry and light the candle. I don’t think Justin can hold him down any longer.” His mother said.

The teen grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the big ’2’ on the cake.

They sang happy birthday as Gus smiled loving all the attention he was getting. As Brian watched his son, his heart warmed. If anyone took his son away from him, he won’t know what he would do.

“Yay!” everyone cheered when the song ended.

Gus couldn’t take it anymore. He had to blow out that candle. He tried to blow it out, but it wouldn’t go away. The light was still there. He pressed his lips in a straight line and blew, but it still wouldn’t go out.

“Hold on, Gussy, I have an idea.”

Justin stood from his seat by Gus and ran into the kitchen, but Gus was still determined. He blew so hard that there was drool running down his chin. When the toddler was just about to give up, the light went out. The room went silent then erupted into a fit of crying. 

“What the hell, Lindsey?” Brian hissed.

Justin rushed back in, in a panic when heard crying. “What’s happening?”

“She blew out the candle.” The brunet said angrily pointing at Lindsey.

“Hey. Hey, Gussy, it’s okay. Look, we can take two candles off of Daddy’s cake.”

He did as he said. Lit them up and sung a quick ‘Happy Birthday’ again.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Gussy. Happy birthday to you.” He sang in one quick breath and lit the candles.

“Gus, open your month.”

He opened his mouth and Justin slipped a straw in.

“Now, blow.”

Gus gasped when he realized he put out the candles on his birthday cake.

“Dada, wook. I di it.” He said in excitement.

“Yeah, you did, Sonnyboy. Go ahead and eat it. It’s all yours and you're favorite. Chocolate, chocolate chip,” the father turned back towards his boyfriend. “Sunshine, I could literally never thank you enough.”

“Awe, Brian, your welcome.” The couple leaned in and gave each other a hug, but was interrupted. By the clearing of someone’s throat.

Lindsey.

“Who do you think you are?” she asked angrily towards Justin.

“I’m a friend of Brian’s. What’s it to you?”

“I don’t appreciate your little ‘save the day’ moment with my son.”

The blond scoffed. “I’m sorry if I wanted him to be able to blow out his candles on his own birthday.”

“Lindsey, what is it to you if Justin helped Gus? I, actually, think that was an amazing idea with the straw.” Brian stepped in and took his boyfriend’s side.

“That you care more about him than me. I’m your son’s mother. I’m your lover.”

Justin felt like he was slapped across the face with a wave of jealousy. “Brian, what is she talking about?”

The brunet sighed. “Lindsey’s parents want us to get married. I think their reasons are stupid as fuck.”

“Now, listen here, boy,” Ron demanded. “I have been nice long enough. Either you marry my daughter or we’ll take you to court and file for full custody of Gus.”

…………………………

Melanie felt like shit. She had just broken up with her girlfriend, Leda, again. All she need to do was forget about her and what other way to do that than to meet someone else.

“Mom, I’m going out.” She called out to her mother as she came down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” her mother called back.

“Down to Liberty.”

Her mother came out of the kitchen with a sour look on her face.

“Why? You know I don’t like it went you go to those kinds of place.”

“I’m just going to go hang out.” The brunette said as she got her shoes on.

“You’re not going to going to that Lacey person’s house, are you?”

“It's Leda and no. You’ll be happy to know we broke up. Again.”

“Well, then,” her mother’s mood changed. “You have fun, honey, and don’t stay out too late.”

“Thanks, Mom, I won’t.”

And just like that, Melanie was out the door.

She took her car down to the avenue and look for her next hook up. She walked a couple blocks down to the diner. As she was about to in the building she saw a blonde coming her way. She waited to see where she was going.

“Hello,” the blonde said as she stopped in front of Melanie.

“Hey,”

The bull dyke looked at the blonde up and down. Perfect, she thought.

“You hunger?” Mel asked.

“Sure, I could eat.”

“Me, too. You.”

The blonde hid her face as she blushed. “Wanna come to my place. My parents got me my own hotel room while we’re in town.”

“Lead the way.”

That was way too easy, the brunette thought as she walked the blonde to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates probably won't be made until after New Years. I've decided to change up my idea for the next chapter. If not, it should be soon. I hope you and your family had a Merry Christmas. Happy early New Year as well. R&R. Thanks for reading. :-). I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I did just writing it.
> 
> *Now, what I want put in here is that I did use some line from the UK version of QAF. Donna (Daphne in US version) said the same line to Nathan (Justin) about the stepfather thing. Look up on YouTube. If you've never seen that part before it's about an hour and a couple minutes in. So, yeah. Anyways thanks again.


	9. The Mysterious Blonde

After the party was over, all Brian wanted to do was be with his son. He gave him a bath, put him to bed and read him a bedtime story until he fell asleep. Justin has suggested that he go, but Brian convinced him to stay.

 

"Brian, what are you thinking? You've been quiet." Justin asked as he and Brian sat on the brunet's bed running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

 

The brunet just shrugged not saying anything even though he had tons on his mind.

 

"Brian, I know you're scared, but maybe talking about it will help a little. I want to help." Justin suggested.

 

Brian sat up, looked at his boyfriend and scoffed. "You can't help and you don't have a clue how I feel." He snapped.

 

Justin looked his boyfriend a shocked look. Brian saw the hurt on the blond's then sighed realizing what he just did. 

 

"Sunshine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just frustrated with all this Lindsey drama."

 

"It's okay, Brian. I understand you're upset and I want to help you." 

 

"Well, I thank you," he laid his head back down on the blond's lap. "I've been nothing, but drama. I should star on a TV show called 'Drama 101'."

 

"It happens. It's part of life to have a series of complications before totally getting settled."

 

"You sound so wise, but, baby, seriously. When is all of this going to end? I mean, I don't want to marry Lindsey. And I sure as hell am not going to give up my rights to Gus and hand them over to her."

 

"Does she even know you're gay?"

 

Brian's eyes popped out if his sockets. "Holy shit! A straight woman and a gay man in court fighting for the custody of a child-"

 

"Straight woman always wins." Brian and Justin finished together.

 

"Damn it!" Justin cursed.

 

"Well, unless she's still straight or a lesbian. Maybe bi."

 

"Wait, what'd you say?"

 

Brian nodded his head. "Yeah, before Lindsey and I, you know..."

 

The blond chuckled. "Yes, I know."

 

"Well, in freshman year she dated this girl. Um... Rebecca Tucci. She doesn't know I know, though." 

 

"We should use that against her!"

 

"Absolutely not. I'm not- wait. Did you say 'we'?" 

 

Justin flushed. “Well, I mean-"

 

But before he could finish his sentence, a pair of lips cut him off with a kiss.

 

“Bri, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant-“

 

“I know what you meant, Sunshine. Don’t worry. Stop having a cow. We are going to fight this and we’re going to do it together. I know you love Gus and he loves you. Now, let's get some sleep. I don’t want to think about this right now.”

“Okay.”

 

They kissed one more time before laying down together and eventually fell asleep.

 

………………………..

 

Melanie was officially in heaven. The blonde that she had picked up in from of the diner was one of the best choices she had ever made. Leda could go fuck herself for all Melanie cared. The blonde and Melanie had continued to hang out for the rest of the weekend and had decided to see each other again the next weekend after that.

 

“Hello, earth to Melanie!”

 

The bull dyke snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ted and Emmett standing in front of her with a concerned look on their face.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re drooling."

 

The brunette felt the spit role down her chin and cleaned it up with a wipe of her hand. She groaned in embarrassment.

 

“I have a feeling that someone got a little something, something.” Ted murmured.

 

“Shut up, Teddy.” Mel hissed.

 

The two gay teens looked at one another before looking at their friend.

 

“Yeah, okay.” They both commented.

 

“What? You don’t believe me. Well, I have you know; Leda and I broke up again so you can both go fuck yourselves.”

 

“We didn’t say anything, honey,” Emmett said. "Sorry for you and Leda though."

 

“Where’s everyone?” she decided to change to topic.

 

“Waiting for us in the cafeteria. We just came to get you.” Emmett informed her.

 

She nodded and stood with her two friends right behind her.

 

“I can’t believe she would do that. Who the fuck does she think she is?”

 

Was the first thing Melanie heard when she sat down at a table where her friends were.

 

“Who?” she asked Michael.

 

“Lindsey.” He replied.

 

She cocked an eyebrow.

 

“The mother of my kid.” Brian filled her in.

 

“She’s back?” Mel asked.

 

“Yep, and you’ll never guess what she wants from Brian.”   

 

She didn’t want to answer. Michael seemed in a real pissed off mood.

 

“Guess!”

 

She flinched.

 

“Jesus, Michael,” Brian hissed at his friend. “You don’t have to scream at her.”

 

“I’m just so fucking pissed. Wait until Ma hears about this. She’ll give that blonde, bimbo bitch a piece of her mind.”

 

The rest of the guys rolled their eyes at their friend being so dramatic.

 

“What’s wrong with blondes?” Melanie asked with a hint of offense in her voice.

 

Michael frowned. “Nothing. I happen to be friends with blondes, but this one, in particular, is a bitch. I mean, she’s out of Gus’ life ever since he was born and now she wants to make an appearance.”

 

“I know, Mikey, I’m pissed about it, too.”

 

“Melanie?” Justin asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Did something happen this weekend?”

 

She took a deep breath. “Lead and I broke up again.”

 

Michael gasped. “Oh, shit, Mel. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not a big. I, actually… met someone.”

 

“I knew it!” Ted exclaimed. “You were acting all weird and…happy.”  

 

“Well, excuse me.”

 

“So,” Emmett began to press his friend for information. “What’s her name?”

 

Mel cringed. “I don’t know.”

 

“What? Sweetie, how do you not know her name?”

 

“She was probably too busy in her twat for introductions,” Brian said as he cringed at the though.

 

Justin leaned over and gave him a passionate his to make him forget his name.

 

The brunet sighed in relief while his eyes were closed. “I needed that.”

 

“What you need is to get a room.” Michael hissed.

 

“Jealous, Mikey?” Justin asked.

 

“In your dreams, Boy Wonder.”

 

“Hush,” Emmett snapped. “Now, tell us about your lady.”

 

“To which she doesn’t know the name of.” Ted murmured.

 

“I’ll tell you this much. I’m seeing her again this weekend and I will find out her name and maybe ask her to prom.”

 

“Oh, goodie.” Emmett cheered. “Call me when you get an answer and her name.”

 

  
_RING_!

 

They all groaned. 

 

“Well, I guess story times over. Come on, Emmy Lou, you’re walking me to class.” Brian said as he grabbed Emmett’s arm and left the cafeteria in a flash.

 

“Excuse me? Why do you think I’m here for?” Justin called after then but neither of them heard him.

 

“Don’t worry, Jus. Ted and I will walk with you.” Michael said.

 

“Oh, goodie.” The blond said nonchalantly.

 

………………………

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK…._

 

“Coming!”

 

The blonde called from inside her hotel room as she ran to the door.

 

“Hey,” she greeted the brunette at the door.

 

“Hey, Linds.” Melanie greeted back to her and leaned in for a kiss which the blonde gladly returned.

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

Melanie had called the blonde a few days before their planned weekend to ask an important question. And she had learned the blonde’s name along with that. Lindsey.

 

“I know we agreed to meet this weekend, but there’s something I need to ask.”

 

Lindsey stepped away from the door to let the brunette in. “Of course. What’s going on?”

 

Melanie sat down on the couch. “So, this weekend, specifically Saturday, I have prom and I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me?”

 

“Seriously? Oh, Mel,” the blonde ran over to the girl and hugged her. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

 

“Really? You want to go with me?”

 

“Of course,” Lindsey said as she pulled back. “The boarding school I went to in California doesn’t have a prom, but I’ve always wanted to go. Whoever says it’s for just straight kids is wrong. Are there any lesbians at your school?”

 

“Um…” she hesitated. “Yeah, there’s one more. Her name is Leda. She’s my um…”

 

“Your what?” the blonde asked with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“She’s my ex.”

 

“Oh,” she said kind of disappointed.

 

“Baby, I swear, I’m not using you. I’m going to be honest, it was like that at first. We had just broke up and I wanted to forget about her, but once I really got to know you for who you are, I started seeing you for you. Not some rebound.”

 

Lindsey looked into the brunette’s eyes and saw that she was telling the truth in her eyes. “I understand. I dated this girl in 9th grade, Rebecca Tucci. Worse mistake I’ve ever made. Broke up with me the night of Billy the assholes party.

 

Melanie chuckled. “I thought you went to boarding school.

 

The blonde laughed nervously. “I do, but I started going there when I was 16.”

 

“Oh,”

 

“Well,” the blonde changed to subject quickly. “I hope you didn’t just come all the way over here just to ask me that?”

 

The brunette giggled. “No, I didn’t, but I have to call me friend and tell him the awesome news.”

 

“Him?” Lindsey asked as Melanie pulled out her phone.

 

“Emmett. He’s the biggest queen you’ll ever meet.” She said as she dialed the number and waited for an answer.

 

_RING! RING! RING!_

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Em.”

 

“Oh, hey, Mel. What’s up?” the flamboyant teen asked.

 

“Nothing much, but I just asked Lindsey if she wanted to go to prom with me and she said yes.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The blonde I’ve been seeing.”

 

“Oh!” he chuckled. “I thought you were talking about Brian’s Lindsey. She’s blonde, too.”

 

“Hell no! I won’t want anything to do with that bitch.”

 

“Me, too, honey.” He sighed. “So give me all the details about your girl…”

 

…………………………...

 

“Oh, Brian…”

 

Brian and Justin were on Brian’s bed, making out. Brian had flipped his boyfriend onto his back and began to grind their hips together to create a spark in their erections. The brunet pulled back slightly to unbutton his pants and slide them down mid-thigh. When he made the move to unbutton Justin’s jeans he was immediately stopped by the sound of the blond’s voice.

 

“Brian, wait…stop-“

 

Brian ignored the request from his boyfriend and began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck.

 

“Brian, stop. I’m serious.” The blond moaned out.

 

“No.” he replied.

 

“Yes, I have to go.”

 

“What? Why?” the brunet pulled back from the blond’s neck to check the time. “It’s only four.”

 

“I know,” the blond said as he sat up. “But, I’m going to meet the guys s we can go get our tuxes fitted for prom.”

 

Brian groaned. Prom. The dance for breeders in the making. “Why would you want to go to prom? It’s for breeders. Don’t tell me you’re switching teams.”

 

Justin giggled. “No, I’m not ‘switching teams’. Prom’s for everyone not just straight kids.”

 

“Then why do we have to vote for king and queen? Why not king and king or Emmy Lou’s favorite; queen and queen?”

 

The blond laughed. “Okay, you make a good point, but seriously. It’s for everyone. I think you should go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you might actually enjoy it. When you’re older.” Brian cringed at the word “old”. “You might regret not going. So, how about it? Will you go to prom with me?”

 

Brian held his breath for a moment.

 

“Absolutely not. I think it’s a stupid idea.” 

 

A little bit of Justin’s heart broke when Brian answered.

 

“What’s been going on with you lately? You’ve been distant. You know you can always talk to me if something is going.”

 

“Will you just say it, Justin? You know I don’t like hints undercover.”

 

“Are you cheating?”

 

“How many times do we have to discuss this? No, Justin, I’m not cheating on you. I just don’t want to go to prom. I just think it’s pointless.”

 

“Okay, so, you wouldn’t mind me going with someone else?”

 

“Huh?” Brian froze. A wave of jealousy came crashing onto the brunet.

 

Justin grinned knowing he caught Brian off guard. “Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you because I’d figured we’d be going together, but I guess not. Ethan Gold asked me.”

 

Brian’s nostrils flared. Gold! Just the thought of him was repulsive. On numerous occasions, Ian had tried to hit on Justin. The stupid, rat face, freak thought that Brian didn’t know, but he did.

 

“Ian? Ian asked you to go. With him?” 

 

“Yeah, he did. Might even say yes, but I’m in the middle of debating to go with my boyfriend who has rejected me or a guy who wants to spend time with me and to get to know me. Hard decision, you know?”

 

“Justin-“

 

The blond stood and fixed his pants. “I have to go. I’ll call you.”

 

Justin gave his boyfriend one last kiss before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to throw this out there. I hate this chapter. I feel like it was a last minute thing even though I've working on it for like 3 weeks. I hope you like it cause I don't. R&R. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.
> 
> *Last chapter will be post on the 30th of this month which is also my birthday so. Anyways, later guys. :-)


	10. Prom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Enjoy :-)

_Knock KncoK Knock!!!!_

“Michael Charles Novonty, get your ass down here or you’ll be late,” Debbie called out to her son.

“Christ, Ma, I’m coming.” The teen replied coming down the stair dressed in a tuxedo.

Debbie gasped. “Christ, Mikey. You look…fucking gorgeous!” the mother ran to her son. “Oh, I love you.” And gave him a big hug.

“Ma!” the teen wined. “You’re going to wrinkle my suit.”

“Oh!” the redhead pulled back. “Sorry.”

“You look awesome, Michael.” Ted complimented his friend.

“Thanks, Teddy.”

“It’s true, honey, you do,” Emmett said.

“So, is Ben coming?”

“Ben?” Deb asked. “The Ben who I asked you not to see?”

“Ooops.” Ted murmured.

“No, Ted, it’s fine.” Michael turned to Debbie. “Yes, it is. So?”

“Michael, sweetie, I don’t want you to see him.”

“Why because he’s positive? That doesn’t change anything. Uncle Vic positive. Does that mean you love him any different?”

“That’s different. You don’t love this man. He too old for you.”

“I’m 18-years-old you don’t get to tell me who to date or what to do. If I want to see Ben, I’m going to see Ben and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Michael walked out the front door without another word to his mother. Ted and Emmett smiled shyly to Debbie and followed their friend.

“You really had to say that?” a voice from behind Debbie said.

“Vic? I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but the walls are thin,” he said making the rest of the way down the stairs. “So, why don’t you want Mikey seeing Ben? Because he’s positive.”

Debbie shook her head. “I just don’t want him to get hurt. That’s all.”

“So, it is because he’s positive.”

“I just don’t want him to end up like you!”

Vic froze. He understood exactly what his sister meant. He slowly nodded his head and went back upstairs without another word.

“Vic, wait.” Debbie called out to her brother, but it was too late. The man has already closed his bedroom door.

………………………………..

“Ugh! I can’t believe her. I found this nice guy who wants to be with me. It shouldn’t matter if he’s positive or not. I like him. He likes me. We treat each other right and that’s all that should matter, right.”

Ted sighed. “Michael, I can understand what your mom’s worried about. It’s not that she hates Ben, she’s just scared you’ll get hurt.”

“We’re always safe,” Michael argued.

“We know, sweetie,” Emmett said. “But, think about it in your mother’s perspective. You’re her little boy and she’s not ready for you to grow up yet.”

“Well, she better get used to it. I like Ben and I’m going to keep seeing him whether she likes it or not.”

“We understand, Mikey, but she doesn’t. She’s just worried.”

Michael sighed. “I know. Anyways, are we picking up Melanie and her date? What's her name again?"

"Lindsey."

"What?" Michael shouted. "Brian's Lindsey?"

"Oh, God no, honey. Lindsey is Melanie's date. Not Brian's baby mama." Emmett explained.

"Oh, thank God." Ted sighed. "I almost had a heart attack."

"But, don't you think that's kind of weird. Two Lindseys."

"It's not like it's the same person, Michael."

"True. So, what about Justin? I know Brian’s not going.”

“No,” Emmett answered. “He’ll have a ride.”

“He’s not going with Ethan, is he?” Ted asked.

“No.”

Michael looked at his friend. “Emmett, what’s going with Brian and Justin? I know you know something.”

“Okay, I’m going to tell you this, but you have to promise me you won’t say anything.”

…………………………….....

“Justin!” Jennifer called. “Are you ready?”

Justin sighed when his mother called. The blond had no intention of going to prom. Brian wasn’t going and it made him sad. He hated everything at the moment. He hated prom. He hated America. He hated homophobic asshole and he hated Brian for feeling that gay people couldn’t do the same things straight people could.

The blond teen stood from his bed and walked down the stairs to see his mother standing at the bottom.

“Justin? Why aren’t you dressed?”

“Cause I’m not going.”

“Why the fuck not?” the older blonde screeched. “What’d mean you’re not going. The hell you aren’t. you have five seconds to put on that damn suite, Justin James Taylor!”

Justin sighed. “What’s the big deal about prom? So, what if I miss it? I don’t care.”

The mother took a step back and looked into her son’s eyes. “What’s wrong. Why don’t you want to go? And don’t tell just because.”

“Brian’s not going. He says it’s a stupid idea and that’s it’s just for straight kids, but then this other guy asked me to go with him and I kind of felt like I should say yes. Brian’s starting to become distance again and I don’t know what’s happening, Mom. There’s all that shit he has to deal with, with Gus’ mother and-“ the blond was starting to get choked up.

“You’re afraid you’re going to lose him?” the mother filled in.

He nodded wiping away his tear.

“Oh, honey.” Jennifer moved to give her son a hug. “I know everything’s not going the way you want them to go, but that doesn’t mean you should give up.”

“I know, Mom.” The teen continued to cry on his mother’s shoulder. “I’m just scared and I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be there for him, honey. He’ll come around eventually.”

The two continued to hug until a voice broke them up.

“What’s going on?”

The two broke the hug to see Craig standing there with a puzzled.

Jennifer sighed. “Justin just needed a hug.”

“Are you okay?” the father asked.

No. He wasn’t okay. Everything in his world was going wrong and he couldn’t control it, but this was something he could control.

“No, I’m okay. My boyfriend won’t talk to me because his son’s mother is back in their lives threating to take him away and go to court to file for full custody. I’m gay. You seem to have a problem with gay people. You’re a homophobic bigot and I’m sorry I’m not the son you pictured, but I’m the son you got. This is how I was born. I’m not going to Dartmouth and become a business man. I’m an artist. I’m not a perv. I’m not going to rape little children. I love kids. My boyfriend has one. He’s two-years-old and he’s the most beautiful baby boy I’ve ever met. I’ve been a hug part in Gus’ life. I was there to see him walk for the first time. I help feed him or put him to sleep or give him baths. He’s kind and sweet and he’s exactly like his father.”

The blond continued. “Times are tough right now, but I’m not going to give up on him. I’m not going to sit upstairs in my room and feel sorry for myself and let people like you control my every move. Every thought. And everything I feel. I’m going to prom. I’m going with my boyfriend and we’re going to have a hella good time.”

And with that, Justin marched upstairs to his room to get ready leaving his parents shocked. The blond had to much pride and confidences in him, he could stop smiling.

He was just about to finish tying his tie when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard a couple murmured voices then his mother’s voices.  

“Justin! It’s for you!”

The blond smiled. He had no idea who was at the door, but he couldn’t wait to find out who it was.

………………………………..

Lindsey perked up when she heard the knock on her hotel door. She had told her parents that a new girl she was seeing asked her to her prom and her parents wanted to meet her.

“Lindsey,” the blonde’s mother said coming into her room. “I think Melanie’s at the door.”

“Well, don’t let Daddy answer the door. I don’t want him to scare her.” Lindsey giggled.

The two blondes walked into the living area to see Melanie and the blonde’s father talking.

“So, Miss Marcus, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Daddy.” Lindsey scowled.

“I’m asking a fair question.”

“It’s okay, Linds,” Melanie grabbed the blonde’s hand. “My intentions for your daughter are to take her to an amazing dance and have a great time with her. After today, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I have hope. You look beautiful by the way.”

“Aww, that’s so beautiful,” the blonde mother sighed. “Alright, time for pictures.”

“No, no pictures,” Lindsey said.

“Okay, fine.” The mother sighed.

“Well, we should be on our way. I will have your daughter home by eleven.” Melanie said as she opened the door.

“What the hell? Have her home by midnight.”

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. P. you have a good night.”

“You, too, dear.” Mrs. P wished them as the door closed.

Mr. P turned to his wife. “I like her. She’s nice, polite, respectful and she told me she wants to go to law school.”

“Even better than that Rachel person.”

“It was Rebecca, honey, but I do have to agree with you. We need to keep her away from Lindsey and Melanie. They would make such a sweet couple and she would just ruin it.”

“That’s true. I understand, dear. You know, Lindsey told me that better Rachel moved to California, she dated another girl named Lindsey.”

“Shame.” Mr. P said shaking his head. “I hope that girl’s parents are proud. And it’s Rebecca.”

………………………………..

“Is everything ready? He’s going to be here soon and I want everything to be perfect. You screw this up and I’ll have you murdered.”

“Christ, Brian, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying.” Emmett said to calm down his friend.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Brian hissed. “I’m so fucking nervous, Emmy Lou. What if I mess up or something goes wrong-“

“Brian, stop,” Emmett said loudly getting his friend’s attention. The brunet looked at the flamboyant teen and sighed. “Everything is going to be fine. Nothing’s going to go wrong. I double checked- triple checked even. Now stop worrying.”

“I just want him to like it.”

“He’ll love it. I promise.” Emmett said smiling.

………………………………..

“Hey, Justin.” Daphne greeted her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Am I not allowed to come to prom?”

Daphne giggled. “No, that’s not what I mean. I thought you said you weren’t coming.”

The blond sighed. “Well, I changed my mind. And a chauffeur picked me up in a limo.”

“Seriously? You lucky son of a bitch.” Daphne gasped. “So, who do you think it was?”

The blond took a sip out of the cup of punch his friend gave him. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you know, who sent the limo to pick you up.”

“Oh…um-“

“I could’ve been Brian and Ethan or maybe you have a secret admirer. I mean, come on. If someone sent me a limo, I’d wonder who it was, but no,” Daphne leaned into her friend so no one could hear. “I got picked up in Glenn’s brother’s old smelly pickup truck. It was so gross.”

“Well, that romantic,” Justin answered sarcastically. “But, I don’t know who sent the limo. Ethan does look like he can afford that and he kind of scares me so I hope it isn’t him. And I don’t think it was Brian. He hates the idea of prom.”

“He could have changed his mind. For you.”

“Brian never does anything he does want to do. If he hates prom, he hates prom. It’s just how it is.”

The blond was still upset that his boyfriend choose to stay home over than hang out with him even if it wasn’t prom just being together was all Justin wanted.

“But, I didn’t come here to feel sorry for myself. I came here to have fun, spend time with my friend and party. I came out to my parents tonight and I feel on top of the world.”

Daphne’s eyes popped out of her sockets. “You did what?!”

“You heard me, but I don’t want to talk about that now. I’m going to go find the guys and see if anyone wants to dance. You have fun with Glenn.” The blond said as he walked away from Daphne to find the guys.

As he brought the cup of punch to his lips, Ted noticed that Justin was walking his way towards his table where Michael, Ben and he sat.

“Hey, look. There’s Justin.” He pointed out to his friends.

“Hey, guys.” Justin greeted them as he sat down.

“Justin? What are you doing here,” Michael asked as he gave his friend a hug. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I thought I wasn’t either, but I changed my mind.”

“Well, I’m glad you did because,” The teen pulled back. “I want you to meet Ben.” Michael turned to his side and laid a hand on Ben’s arm. “Ben, this is Justin. Justin, this is Ben.”

“Nice to meet you, Justin,” Ben said giving Justin’s hand a shake.

Justin jaw dropped. “Damn, Mikey. Ben’s hella fine.”

“I know right,” Emmett said coming up from behind Justin. “That’s what I said.” He sat down and hugged Justin. “Hi, sweetie. I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I changed my mind. That and a limo came to pick me up at my house.”

“Aww, that’s nice.”

Everyone at the table paused.

“Nice?” Teddy questioned. “That doesn’t sound like you, Em.”

Emmett just shrugs and carries on with his business.

“Em, is everything okay?” Justin asked.

“Everything is fine now can we talk about something else?”

The group nodded and the table goes into awkward silences.

“So, I came out to my dad today.”

Everyone looks at Justin.

“What?” Emmett, Michael, and Ted ask.

“You heard me.”

“You did?” Michael asked.

“Yep.”

“Well, what’d he say?” Ted asked.

“I don’t know. I said my part, went upstairs to get changed, then my mom called me down cause the limo had arrived and I glared at him on my way out.”

“Damn, Justin,” Michael whispered as he shook his head.

“Well, I don’t want to worry about that. I just want to-“

Justin was interrupted when two men came up to Justin and tapped him on the shoulder.

“May I help you?”

“Are you Justin Taylor?” One of the men asked.

“That’s me.”

“This is for you.” The other one said and handed him a red rose. “Make sure you hold onto this the whole night.”

“Don’t throw it away. Give it to someone else or set it down. Make sure it never leaves your hand.”

Before Justin could say anything, both men walked out of sight without another word.

The blond turned back to his friends with a puzzled look on his face. “What was that?”

“Two men gave you a flower.”

“Thank you, Michael, I would have never figured that out without your help. My question is why. I don’t even know them.”

“Oooh, I always love a mystery.”

As Emmett began to rant, Justin looked down at the red rose and saw that there was a note attached. The opened it and saw in red writing _‘When…’_.

“There’s a note. It says ‘When’.”

“This is so romantic. Let’s see if you get more.” Emmett smiled brightly and couldn’t wait for the rest of the night.

………………………………..

Melanie and Lindsey had just arrived at the building. They had seen Daphne and her date and Melanie had introduced them. At first, Daphne had been a little shocked about Lindsey. Something about the blonde had looked familiar, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Lindsey.”

“You, too, Daphne,” the blonde said back.

“Daph, have you seen the guys?” Melanie asked.

“I saw Brian a few minutes ago over there,” she pointed at the stage. “I don’t know where the others are, though.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Melanie grabbed Lindsey’s hand and pulled her towards the stage.

“Where are we going to now?” the blonde asked.

Melanie turned around and pulled the blonde in close and kissed her.

From across the room, a pair of hazel eyes fell on the pair and his eyebrows went up as he saw a familiar blonde head. Could it be-

 _No_ , he thought to himself. Why would she be here? However, he was curious. The brunet stood from his place and walked over to the two girls making out. He got close enough to realized it was Melanie then cringed at the site of two lesbians making out.

He cleared his throat.

The two girls stopped what they were doing and Melanie looked at her friend. “Just the person I was looking.”

“Why? You look pretty satisfied a second ago.”

“I wanted to introduce you to my date. Brian, this is Lindsey,” the blonde turned around. “Lindsey, Brian.”

The brunet gasped. “Holy shit!”

The brunet couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Lindsey Prescott?”

“Brian Kinney?”

The two gasped at one another before hugging.

“You two know each other?” Melanie asked when the two let each other out of the hug.

“Yeah, I used to know Brian before I moved to California. He was like my best friend until I moved. Helped me with my fucked up relationship with Rebecca and other things…” the blonde trailed off.

“What other things?” the brunette asked.

“Oh, I see you haven’t told her.”

“Yeah.”

“Told me what?”

The blonde sighed. “The reason I went to California.”

“What is it, Linds. You can tell me anything.” Melanie said as she took the blonde’s hand into hers.

“I…um…started doing drugs. It started in eighth grade and carried into freshmen year. My parents found out and decided it would be better if we moved closer to my grandparent where there were more people to keep an eye on me.”

“Oh, baby,” the brunette hugged Lindsey. “Don’t be embarrassed. Everybody’s done something. I drink like a fish and parents don’t know or they don’t want to know.”

“I know, Mell. I just didn’t want you to think I was some druggie.”

“I don’t think that.” She gave the blonde a peck.

“Christ, lesbians, always have to be so fucking soft.” A voice behind them groaned out.

“Shut up, Brian.” The girls said.

“Jeez, okay.”

“So, B,” Lindsey called her friend by his nickname she gave him. “What happened since I left? I’m sorry we didn’t stay in contact.”

“It’s not your fault, Linds.”

After Brian explained a short summary of everything that has happened in the past two years, Lindsey was shocked, confused, and disturbed.

“She really did that? Rebecca was always such a slut. And the fact that she would stoop that low really means I wasted my time with her.”

“I have no argument there.”

“Well, I hope the other Lindsey backs off. I could image doing that to my kid. And poor Gus, I mean, you can’t do that to a kid. This in and out has got to stop.” Melanie said.

“I know right. It sounds so horrible. I could just fight her for doing that to my-” the blonde then began to smile. “Nephew. So, when do I get to meet him?”

“How long are you staying in town?”

“A couple more weeks for my brother’s wedding.”

Melanie sighed. The past week with Lindsey had been the best time of her life and she didn't want it to end but knew the blond had to go back home eventually.

“But,” the blonde said immediately after. “I do want to come back here. I really like Melanie and I want to see if we could work out.”

Melanie smiled. “Me, too, baby.”

“Call me sometime next week then,” the brunet stood. “Well, before you lushes lesbians go all soft on each other, I’m going to leave. I got something I have to take care of, but I'll see the both of you later.”

“Later, Brian.” The girls replied as the brunet walked off.

“Oh, Justin is damn lucky,” Melanie said smiling.

“Mmhm.” Lindsey agreed with the same smile Melanie had on her face.

………………………………..

The night for Justin was going great. He had danced with his friends. Eat delicious food, like what kind of school has good food and has received the more flowers, all from different people.

The next flower was an orange rose who was delivered by an elderly woman. She had given him the rose, gave him the same instructions that the men before gave him and walked away, but not without pinching his cheeks and telling him he was lucky. Just like the first one, there was a note on the end of the stem. It had said ‘ _it rains_ ’. He hadn’t put two and two together until he received two more flowers. One green. One blue.

A classmate named, Russell, gave the green flower to him. Justin knew Russell. One from talking about him with Daphne and because he and Daphne used to date in eight grade. Same as before, he was given the flower with a set of instructions and there was a note at the bottom. This one said ‘ _it pour_ ’. Which made the blond even more confused.

After receiving the blue flower, delivered to him by the cutest little girl in a blue dress, he began to put things together. _When…it rain…it pour…but_ -

Damn!

What was the rest? Would there be any more flower? Justin could feel is heart racing at the thought of who it might be.

“Us!”

A small voice from in front of Justin called him, startling the blond out of his thoughts. He looked down to find Gus, standing in a little, cute, white and black tuxedo with something behind his back.

“Gussy?” the blond picked up his boyfriend’s son and gave him a little kiss on the check. “What are you doing here? Where’s Grandma or Daddy?”

“Da ont me ive is oo you.” The toddler tried to say.

The blond gasped. “Very good, Gussy. Daddy wanted you to give me what?”

“Is.” The mini Brian took out a purple flower behind his back and handed it to Justin.

“For me?”

Gus nodded his head.

“So, it was your Daddy who was up to this.” Justin murmured as he took the flower and opened the note at the bottom of the stem.

_Soon…_

Justin sighed. “Soon? Well not soon enough. What is your dad up to, Gussy?”

“Why don’t you turn around and find out?” a voice called from on microphone on stage.

Justin gasped as he heard Brian’s voice, but was even more surprised as he saw his boyfriend standing in his presence and a foolish grin on his face. The brunet was wearing a black tux with a maroon shirt and had a white scarf around his neck.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to make a quick announcement to my one and only for a few seconds and then let you return to your night. I have been dating Justin Taylor for a few months now and let me tell you, my life has doubled in happiest. Two years ago, my son, Gus, was born. He’s was the number one thing I focused on. I didn’t have time for friends or relationships or anything. It was just Gus, Gus, Gus, and Gus.”

“Me!” the little boy from Justin’s arms called out and the crowd laughed.

“That’s right, Gussy, that is you,” Brian began to walk off the stage on his way towards his son and boyfriend. “And who else is important to Daddy?”

“Us!” the baby said into the microphone, took it, and tried to wrap his small hands around it as Brian held it too.

“That’s right, Gussy, Jus. And do you love Jus?”

The baby nodded.

“Me, too, but I love him more than you.”

“Noooo.” The baby shook his head.

“Yesss. You know why I love Jus,” and this he was looking at Justin. “Because when everything goes wrong, Justin’s always there for me. I can always count on him to make me feel better or cheer me up when something’s wrong.”

At that very moment, Brian and Justin felt like they were the only two in the room.

“You’re there for me when I need you and I never said thank you. You mean so much to me and I don’t want to lose you,” the brunet pulled out something in his jacket. It was a yellow rose. “It’s the last rose. Given by me. It’s yellow because that’s the color of the sun and that’s what you are to me, in the center of this dark universe, you’re the sun. My sun. My sunshine because _‘when it rains, it pours, but soon the sun shines again_ ’. And that’s how I’ll always feel about us. They’ll be a lot of bumps in our road as we continue this amazing relationship we have, but in the end, the sun will always come out to shine.”

Brian took all the flowers out of Justin’s hand and put them in order. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple.

“Cause when it rains a little and then the sun comes out, you get a rainbow.”

Justin gasped at the pattern Brian had made with the rose and with the quote. _When it rains, it pours, but soon the sun shines again_. It was so beautiful and romantic and couldn’t help getting all worked up.

“Don’t cry, Sunshine. The sun will always come again.” Brian winked.

Joan came up from behind Justin and took Gus and the microphone leaving the two teens alone.

“This is for you, my Sunshine.” The brunet whispered.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and brought him to the center on the dance floor as the beginning of _Sunshine on my Shoulder_ by John Denver played.

The blond smiled and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch as they slow danced in front of all their classmates. It was nothing special. No twist or turn, just the two of them in each of them in the other’s embrace.

_Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy_

_Sunshine in my eyes cane make me cry_

_Sunshine on the water looks so lovely_

_Sunshine almost always makes me high_

_If I had a day that I could give you_

_I’d give to you the day just like today_

_If I had a song that I could sing for you_

_I’d sing a song to make you feel this way_

_Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy_

_Sunshine in my eyes cane make me cry_

_Sunshine on the water looks so lovely_

_Sunshine almost always makes me high_

_If I had a tale that I could tell you_

_I’d tell a tale sure to make you smile_

_If I had a wish that I could wish for you_

_I’d make a wish for sunshine of all the while_

 

As the last part was coming up, Brian put the white silk scarf around the blond’s neck and sang it to him. Every word he sang, he meant.

 

_Sunshine on my shoulders make me happy_

_Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry_

_Sunshine on the water looks so lovely_

_Sunshine almost always makes me high_

_Sunshine almost all the time makes me high_

_Sunshine almost always_

The song ended and the boys looked into each other’s eyes. Justin smiled at his boyfriend, which cause Brian to smile right back. They leaned into each other and kissed.

They last for about a whole minute before pulling back to catch their breath. The kiss felt just like the first one. It was hot, felt like fire but had that spark that just left them craving more. It was an abdication that couldn’t be treated unless they had more of it.

“That was amazing,” Justin said as tears fell onto his face. “I can’t believe you did all of that for me.”

“Of course I did all of that for you.” The brunet replied as he whipped the tear from his boyfriend’s face. “You’re my everything, Sunshine, and I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

“Ditto.”

Brian then reaches in his tux pants pocket and pulls out a hotel key. “It’s for me and you. Presidential suite.”

The blond gasped, “You’re joking.” He shook his head. “I love you so much.”

They kissed one more time before Brian grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and left the room without another word said to anyone.

………………………………..

Jennifer and Joan giggled as they saw their sons leaving the room immediately after the song.

“Oh, those two are perfect for each other.” Joan sighed.

“I agree. I’ve never seen Justin so happy before.” Jennifer replied.

“Same with Brian.”

“Ugh. I was so scared that he wasn’t going to come tonight. There was just so much going on it scared him and then he came out to Craig.”

Joan gasped. “Oh, Jen,” she shifted the baby in her arm to hug her friend. “That’s a lot.”

“Oh, I’m fine. It just shocked me,” the blonde replied. “I was afraid Craig was going to hurt him. If he even hurt my baby, that’d be the end of us.”

“Don’t get too carried away. I was hard for me to leave Jack, but when he hurt Brian to the point he broke something, I knew something needed to change. I felt so guilty for not doing something about it. You don’t how many times I thought about myself getting sent to jail or getting my kids taken away from me cause I didn’t deal with the problem before it blew up. I basically neglected them.”

“Oh, Joan. I’m so sorry he did that. The bastard should go to hell for what he did to you and your family. You didn’t neglect them. You just didn’t know what to do. You’re a damn good mother.”

“Thanks, Jen.” She smiled at her friend and gave her grandson a little kiss on the cheek. “I got a call from him the other day.”

Jennifer looked at the woman next to her with shocked eyes. “He did? What’d he say?”

“I hung up after he told me it was him. I haven’t told anybody about that phone call. It was a terrible week. Lindsey and her drama and now Jack.” The brunette explained.

“How’s Lindsey drama going, by the way.” She drove her friend off the topic of her ex-husband.

When Joan smiled, the blonde knew it was the good way to go. “My lawyers called me earlier and the Peterson’s dropped the case.”

“Really now? Well, that’s good.”

“I know after everything that’s happened I’m glad we’re getting a break.”

“Well, what can you expect? Drama. Fights. Break-ups. Love. They're teens. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Denver- Sunshine on my Shoulders.
> 
> Hey, guys. We have come to the ending of another one of those B&J high school universes that we love. I've got more stuff on the way, but it might be a while, but I will be posting my stuff at mightnightwhipsers.net if you want to check it out there but it'll literally be the same thing here. I got to finish other story I'm working on, but til then keep reading, keep writing and be amazing. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. I really appreciate that so much. You guys are awesome and make me want to continue writing. Thanks so much, guys. Love you so much. 
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to R&R
> 
> P.P.S Happy Birthday to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a really great time writing it. R&R. I love your opinions. I want to know more. Things that will help me in the future and to become a better writer. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
